Kiss
by spunky01
Summary: Nach einem Unfall erwacht Bella aus dem Koma und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Obwohl ihr Bruder und ihre Freunde sich scheinbar so gut es geht um sie kümmern, merkt Bella schnell, dass mehr hinter ihrer überfreundlichen Fassade steckt. Was verstecken sie wirklich? Und wieso zur Hölle kann sie sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern?
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Mädels, nachdem ich meine Geschichten stets auf fanfiktion (de) veröffentlicht habe, versuche ich es hier auf dieser Plattform mal. Es wird jeden Sonntag und/oder Donnerstag gepostet, natürlich nur, solange Bedarf besteht. Schließlich will ich hier niemanden langweilen. ;-)

**Zusammenfassung:** Nach einem Unfall erwacht Bella aus dem Koma und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Obwohl ihr Bruder und ihre Freunde sich scheinbar so gut es geht um sie kümmern, merkt Bella schnell, dass mehr hinter ihrer überfreundlichen Fassade steckt. Was verstecken sie wirklich? Und wieso zur Hölle kann sie sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern?  
><strong>Besonderheiten:<strong> BPOVs, Erwachsenenthemen, daher ausschließlich ab 18!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Die Namen gehören SM, die Figuren mir, die Lyrics den Meistern der Musik und Poesie.

* * *

><p><strong>KISS<strong>

* * *

><p>Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich wieder atmen kann. So richtig. Ohne diese seltsame Käseglocke, unter der ich mich noch zuvor befunden hatte. Mit einem Mal sind meine Augen wieder offen und die hinter meinen Lidern flimmernden Bilder verschwunden. Ich bin aufgetaucht, nach einem langen Tauchgang im Ozean. Ich bin aufgewacht, nach einem Schlaf jenseits von Raum und Zeit. Buchstäblich.<p>

„Kiss!", höre ich eine vertraute Stimme und blinzele und atme und schaue. Und da ist sie: ein bekanntes Gesicht, das ich nicht zuordnen kann. Vereinzelte Tränen strömen ihr über die Wangen, doch sie sieht glücklich aus, erleichtert. Wir kennen uns. Ich weiß es.

„Hey", sage ich, doch meine Kehle fühlt sich plötzlich an wie Sandpapier. Als hätte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr getrunken. Wo zum Teufel bin ich? Und wie ein Donnerschlag prasseln auf einmal alle Eindrücke auf mich ein: das viel zu grelle Licht, der unerträgliche Durst, meine brennenden Augen, meine unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen, diese Frau vor mir, und Moment... wie lange stand schon dieser Mann neben ihr?

Ich weiß, dass ich im Krankenhaus bin. Beunruhigenderweise habe ich irgendwie unterbewusst damit gerechnet. Oder einfach nur eins und eins zusammengezählt.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich hier bin oder was passiert ist. Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer.

Langsam sehe ich an mir herunter und entdecke die Schläuche, die in meinen Venen verschwinden. Ich drehe meine Handgelenke und sehe einen Kussmund. Links. Rechts. Kiss. Kiss. Wie albern, denke ich. Doch die fremden Handgelenke gehören mir. Und auch diese Hände und diese langen Finger, die mit einem scheußlichen pastellfarbenen Nagellack überzogen sind. Die Farbe ist bereits stark abgeblättert, als hätte man sie seit Wochen vernachlässigt. Ich versuche mich zu erheben, irritiert und überfordert zugleich und plötzlich ist da dieser stechende Schmerz in meiner rechten Schulter und ich stöhne und spüre eine warme Hand.

„Vorsicht, wo willst du hin?", fragt die junge Frau und hilft mir mich wieder hinzulegen.

„Was ist das?", keuche ich, doch sie hört mich nicht und ruft nach einer Krankenschwester. Oder einem Arzt. Und dann höre ich das Piepsen der Maschinen und blicke auf zum Monitor, der meinen Herzschlag dokumentiert. 88. 90. 92. 96. 101. 104. Fuck. Wieso tut das so weh?

„Ihre Wunde... sie blutet", erklärt die Frau, als eine Schwester herangeeilt kommt.

Wunde?

Was ist passiert? Wieso habe ich eine Wunde?

Halt...!

Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, in meinem Hirn nach Antworten zu kramen, nach Bildern, nach Gesichtern. Doch ich sehe nichts, außer ein weißes Blatt Papier. Tabula Rasa. Keine Erinnerungen. Nichts. Rien. Niente. Nada. Fucking Nothing. Ich erinnere mich an keinen einzigen Namen. Und was das Schlimmste ist: Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal an meinen eigenen.

„Was ist passiert?", murmele ich, doch es scheint mich niemand zu hören. Die weinende Frau weint lauter. Der Mann verzieht schmerzvoll sein Gesicht. Die Krankenschwester redet Worte, die ich nicht verstehe. Aus dem Nichts taucht ein Arzt auf. Ich werde nach hinten gedrückt. Alles schmerzt. Ich stöhne. Laut. Doch in ihren Ohren hört es sich wie ein wehleidiger Seufzer an.

Und dann ist wieder alles dunkel. Und der Arzt sagt, dass alles wieder ok ist. Während ich denke, dass er sich nicht mehr täuschen könnte.

Stunden oder Tage später sind meine Augen wieder offen. Doch diesmal ist niemand im Zimmer außer einer Schwester, die an einer Maschine steht und scheinbar irgendwelche Werte misst. Ich frage nach Wasser, doch sie hört mich nicht. Sie tut beschäftigt und ich werde wütend. Mein Puls steigt. Und sie blickt endlich zu mir herunter.

„Wasser", versuche ich leise und deutlich zu sagen, doch es ist nur ein Flüstern.

„Wie war das?", fragt sie verständnislos, als hätte ich ihr eine unlösbare  
>Matheaufgabe gestellt. „Entspannen sie sich, Miss. Dieser hohe Puls ist in ihrem Zustand wirklich nicht…"<p>

„Wasser", unterbreche ich sie, doch sie redet weiter. Und ich gebe es auf, schließe die Augen und verfluche den Ort, an dem ich mich befinde.

Bis wieder der mysteriöse Mann gemeinsam mit dem Arzt auftaucht. Er redet, während er mich untersucht. Leichtes Schädel-Hirn-Trauma, kurzes künstliches Koma. Schussverletzung in der linken Schulter. „Sie werden sehen, bald sind sie wieder fit. Sie sind jung und haben sehr gute Werte", sagt er. Doch ich verstehe nichts.

„Was ist mit meinem Gedächtnis?", frage ich flüsternd. Und er sieht mich überrascht an.

„Was meinen Sie, Miss Dwyer?", fragt er irritiert zurück und zum ersten Mal höre ich meinen Nachnamen. Dwyer. Kiss Dwyer? Was für ein lächerlicher Name. In meinem Gehirn tut sich leider nichts.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

„Das ist nicht unüblich", versucht er mich lächelnd zu beruhigen. „Sie leiden höchstwahrscheinlich an einer Amnesie, die durch den traumatischen Schock hervorgerufen wurde." Er meint den Unfall. Ich meine mein Leben.

„Sie verstehen nicht, Doktor", sage ich gequält leise. „Ich kann mich nicht einmal an meinen eigenen Namen erinnern." Plötzlich herrscht Stille. Ich hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können, wäre da nicht die brummende Maschine zu meiner Rechten.

„Ist das möglich?", fragt plötzlich der fremde Mann, der neben dem Arzt steht. Die Frage verhallt im Raum. Aus völliger Ahnungslosigkeit heraus nicke ich bloß. Bin ich nicht der lebende Beweis, dass es möglich ist?

„Sie erinnern sich nicht einmal an ihren Namen, Miss Dwyer?", fragt der Arzt noch einmal zur Vergewisserung und ich schüttele sanft den Kopf.

„Und sie erinnern sich auch nicht an ihren Bruder hier?"  
>Erneut wiederhole ich die Kopfbewegung.<p>

„Sie wissen nicht, wann sie geboren wurden. Wo sie leben? Was sie beruflich tun?"

„Nein", antworte ich und stehe plötzlich den Tränen nahe. Seltsamerweise weiß ich irgendwie, dass ich in meinem früheren Leben nur sehr selten geweint habe. Ich bin nicht der „nahe am Wasser Gebaute."

„Das ist interessant", murmelt der Arzt. „Aber erneut. Nicht ungewöhnlich. Womöglich war der Schock, den sie erlitten haben, weitaus kritischer als wir angenommen haben. Wir werden das einfach die nächsten Tage beobachten. Sie werden schon wieder, keine Sorge", sagt er und ich spüre, wie eine einzige Träne ihren Abgang nach unten startet.

„Kiss", flüstert der Mann gequält und nimmt meine Hand. Wahrscheinlich hat er, mein „Bruder", mich auch noch nie weinen sehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Und danach weiß ich wieder nichts. Wie in Trance höre ich mir Geschichten an. Über Jasper, der mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat, über Alice, die kleine Dunkelhaarige von vorhin. Anscheinend sind wir beste Freunde. Wir leben sogar zusammen. Alles Informationen, die ich erst einmal verdauen muss. Zumindest habe ich ein Dach über dem Kopf. Und einen Bruder. Emmett. Er hat aschblonde Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. So wie ich. Also bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu glauben. Unsere Eltern sind gestorben, als ich 14 war. Er war 20. Nichts von all diesen Informationen löst irgendetwas in mir aus. Ich kann mich, wie gesagt, an nichts erinnern. Ich selbst heiße mit vollem Namen Isabella Dwyer. Ich habe keinen Zweitnamen, weil meine Mutter ein Hippie war und auf Traditionen pfiff. Stattdessen rief sie mich ständig nur „Kiss". Nicht wegen der Band, sondern weil ich mich mit drei Jahren selbst so getauft hatte.

Optisch sehe ich übrigens ganz passabel aus. Meine Augen sind ein wenig zu groß und meine Haare ein wenig zu lang. Aber sie sind nicht von Spliss befallen und auch nicht borstig, also werde ich sie so lassen. Oder auch nicht. Auf meinem rechten Schulterblatt habe ich weiteres Tattoo mit den Worten „Nothing gold can stay." Emmett konnte mir die Bedeutung dieser tiefsinnigen Worte nicht erklären. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass ich ein weiteres Tattoo hatte. Zwar kommen mir die Worte vertraut vor, aber sie bedeuten mir nichts. Und nun muss ich damit herumlaufen. Ich kann nicht einmal ein Tanktop anziehen. Schon sieht man das Wort „stay" herauslugen.

Beruflich bin ich nicht gerade erfolgreich. Ich arbeite in einer Bar. Laut Alice, die sich nach Emmetts Erzählungen eine halbe Stunde später zu mir gesellt, studiere ich nebenher. Und zwar Geschichte und Englische Literatur. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Zumindest habe ich nicht daran gedacht mich irgendwann einmal selbst zu versorgen. Die Fächerkombination schreit nur nach einem reichen Mann. Einen Freund habe ich übrigens nicht. Keine Ahnung, warum. Schließlich habe ich ganz nette Brüste. Alice meinte mein Ex Jake Black wäre noch in mich verliebt. Ich habe Schluss gemacht, weil er zu sehr geklammert hat. Das hört sich an, als wollte er heiraten. Ob er wohl vermögend ist?

Und nun, Tage später, stehe ich vor dem Apartment, in dem Alice und ich leben. Sie schließt die Tür auf und macht das Licht an und dann rufen ein paar Leute „Überraschung" und ich pinkle mir vor Schreck fast in die Hose.

„Hey", winke ich unbeeindruckt, obwohl mein Herz viel zu schnell pocht und ich sie am liebsten angeschrien hätte. _Was denkt ihr Idioten euch eigentlich?_ Doch ich bewahre meine Contenance und lächele. Ich stehe in einem Raum voller Fremder und will wieder abhauen. Aber leider wohne ich hier. Und leider hat keiner der Schlaumeier hier daran gedacht, dass ich mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann. Außerdem wurde ich angeschossen. Ich habe immer noch ein Loch in meiner linken Schulter. Eigentlich sollte ich vor dem Fernseher chillen oder den hässlichen Nagellack auf meinen Fingern entfernen. Alice zieht mich an der linken Hand weiter hinein ins Wohnzimmer und ich erkenne meinen Bruder und den berüchtigten Jasper neben ihm, die mich warm anlächeln, aber ich merke, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie verbergen Dinge. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Oder vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch ein. Aber ich habe absolut keinen Anhaltspunkt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich anscheinend auf dem Nachhauseweg von der Bar angeschossen wurde. Jasper hat mich in meiner Blutlache liegend auf dem Asphalt gefunden. Er war für Emmett eingesprungen, der mich an diesem Abend abholten wollte. Ich weiß, ich weiß… Sie haben ein Alibi. Aber trotzdem… Eine blödere Story habe ich noch nie gehört. Wer sollte mich denn umbringen wollen?

„Du hast doch erzählt, dass du Polizist bist, nicht wahr?", frage ich meinen Bruder und sehe ihn nicken. „Gibt es etwas Neues, was die Ermittlungen betrifft? Wer hat mich angeschossen?"

„Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer es war", sagt er und schaut nonchalant zu Jasper. Ich verfolge seinen Blick und weiß, dass er lügt. Oder vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein. Ich kenne diese Leute nicht und sie könnten mich alle hinters Licht führen. Langsam werde ich paranoid. Vielleicht liegt es an den Tabletten, die ich verschrieben bekommen habe. Oder an dem Schlafmangel. Oder an den Kopfschmerzen. Oder vielleicht auch daran, dass ich verdammt noch mal nicht weiß, wer ich bin. Ich will in mein Zimmer und es durchsuchen. Es könnte allerdings sein, dass diese Leute hier wichtige Beweismittel vernichtet haben. Vielleicht deale ich ja? Schließlich lebe ich in Chicago. Die Mieten sind nicht gerade billig.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass es nicht einmal eine nähere Spur gibt?"  
>Emmett seufzt und fährt sich durchs Haar.<br>„Kiss, die Ermittlungen laufen. Ich kann mit dir hier nicht darüber reden. Sobald es dir besser geht, kommst du aufs Revier und wirst verhört. Und dann klären wir alle wichtigen Dinge."

„Ich werde verhört? Was soll das heißen? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, verdammt noch mal. Fuck, ich wurde angeschossen! Anstatt mich zu verhören, solltest du den Bastard finden, der mir das angetan hat", sage ich. Naja, vielleicht schreie ich dabei auch ein wenig. Zumindest bestätigen mir das Emmetts geweitete Augen. Er zieht mich ein wenig außer Hörweite der anderen und beugt sich zu mir herunter.

„Was ist los mit dir?"  
>„Was meinst du?"<br>„Dein Tonfall und diese Wortwahl..."  
>„Meine Wortwahl? Oh sorry, vielleicht bin ich nur ein wenig aufgebracht, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann, wer zum Teufel ich bin? Wer hat mich angeschossen, Emmett? Was zum Teufel bedeutet das alles? Will mich jemand umbringen? Wieso? Wie konnte ich in diese Situation kommen? Wer bin ich? Und wer sind all diese Menschen?"<br>„Deine Freunde", sagt er. Mehr Antworten bekomme ich nicht.  
>„Keiner von ihnen hat mich im Krankenhaus besucht."<br>„Ich habe es ihnen verboten. Du hast deine Ruhe gebraucht. Deswegen sind sie heute hier."  
>„Und ausgerechnet heute brauche ich keine Ruhe? Ich will duschen und in mein verdammtes Zimmer und endlich herausfinden, wer ich bin..."<br>„Meinst du nicht, du kommst deinem Ziel näher, wenn du mit deinen Freunden sprichst?", unterbricht er mich und ich halte den Mund. Er hat Recht. Und ich schäume vor Wut.  
>„Wer will mich umbringen, Emmett?", zische ich.<br>„Ich weiß es nicht", presst er Wort für Wort hervor.  
>„Wer sind die Verdächtigen?" Emmett nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich näher zu sich.<br>„Kiss, ich verspreche dir, dass die Person, die dir das angetan hat, zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Vertrau mir!"

Und in diesem Augenblick bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Oder? Ich rolle mit den Augen und suche das Weite. Bis ich von einer Brünetten aufgehalten werde, die sich mir in den Weg stellt.

„Hi, ich bin Angela, wir studieren auch zusammen", sagt sie und schüttelt meine Hand. Ein wenig widerwillig, wie ich bemerke, schließlich habe ich es initiiert. Vielleicht wollte sie mich ja umarmen, aber wie gesagt: ich kenne sie nicht.  
>„Und wir sind befreundet?"<br>„Ja", murmelt sie irritiert. „Du weißt wirklich nichts mehr?"  
>„Nope", sage ich und poppe das P laut als ob ich ein Kaugummi platzen lasse. Langsam stinkt mir das Ganze. Es ist unbestritten, dass diese Leute mich nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Ich verhalte mich launisch und desinteressiert. In meinem früheren Leben war ich wahrscheinlich ein Mauerblümchen, so wie Angela, wenn ich ihren Klamotten zufolge urteilen darf. Bieder und freundlich. Ich muss unbedingt in mein Zimmer und meinen Schrank inspizieren. Wieso tut mein Kopf nur so weh?<p>

„Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich bald wieder", sagt sie mitfühlend und ich nicke. Angela ist bereits die zehnte Person, die ich kennengelernt habe. Da waren bisher Jake, mein definitiv nicht vermögender Ex, sein Freund Mike, der meinen Brüsten unverschämterweise mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als meinem Gesicht, und seine Freundin Jessica, die mich darauf hinwies, dass ich keinen BH tragen würde... (Danke dafür!) Danach kamen Alices Zwillingsschwesterpärchen Holly und Faith, sowie meine Kommilitonen Ben, Tyler, Eric, Siobhan und Angela. Ich scheine nicht viele Freunde zu haben, wenn Alice sogar ihre Schwestern bitten muss zu kommen. Als Dealer müsste ich eigentlich mehr Kontakte haben. Ich bin also ein wenig unbeliebt. Und bieder. Wieso wurde ich wohl sonst auf meinen fehlenden BH angesprochen? Jessicas Blick war unbezahlbar.

„Das Essen ist da", verkündet Alice plötzlich, als es an der Tür klingelt. Ich stöhne innerlich. Wie lange muss ich diese Farce noch ertragen? Anstatt mich weiter in ein neues Gespräch zu vertiefen, schleiche ich mich also auf mein Zimmer. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es mein Zimmer ist. Sobald ich das Licht anmache und Bilder von Emmett und mir auf dem Bücherregal erkannte, atme ich erleichtert auf und blicke mich um. Es sieht alles ziemlich brav und langweilig aus. Im hinteren Eck des Zimmers steht ein Metallbett, das von einem in violetten Tönen gehaltenen Quilt überzogen ist. Daneben steht ein alter Nachttisch mit einer kleinen schrillen Lampe, am Fenster das Schreibtisch aus Holz, ein Kleiderschrank sowie zwei komplett mit Büchern gefüllte Billy-Regale an der rechten Wand. Es hängen Bilder an den Wänden. Kunstdrucke, die mir bekannt vorkommen, an deren Titel ich mich aber nicht erinnern kann. Irgendetwas mit Ro... oder? Es liegt mir auf der Zunge, und es macht mich rasend. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich gehe hinüber zu den Regalen und lese die Buchtitel. Das meiste sind Romane oder Sachbücher über die amerikanische Geschichte. Ansonsten ein paar Kunstbücher und welche über Fotografie. Ich bin also belesen. Dumm nur, dass ich keine Inhalte mehr wiedergeben kann.

„Was ist das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern können?", hatte mich der Arzt vor ein paar Tagen gefragt und ich hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt.  
>„Vielleicht will ich mich ja an nichts erinnern", hatte ich geantwortet.<br>„Was ist mit ihrer Kindheit?"  
>„Was soll damit sein?"<p>

Er hatte gesagt, dass es mir leichter fallen würde, wenn ich Dinge sah, die ich kannte. Und nun hatte ich meine sogenannten Freunde gesehen und diese Bücher, die meinem „früheren Ich" anscheinend etwas bedeutet hatten. Wieso zum Henker blieben also all die Flashbacks aus?

„Kiss?", höre ich Alice hinter mir. Hinter ihr passiert das wahre Leben, während ich mir wie die Hülle eines verlorenen Selbst vorkomme. Ich kann nicht feiern und auf den Putz hauen. Ich habe wichtige Recherchen zu erledigen.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden lassen?", frage ich direkt und sie macht große Augen.

„Wieso meinst du das? Fehlt irgendetwas?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir!"

Sie sieht sich langsam um und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern. „Es sieht hier so aus wie immer. Kannst du dich etwa an irgendetwas erinnern?", fragt sie hoffnungsvoll und ich verwerfe augenblicklich meine innerlichen Zweifel. Wer auch immer hier ein falsches Spiel spielt. Alice ist es nicht. Dessen bin ich mir seltsamerweise überaus sicher.

* * *

><p><em>ihr wollt eine gute tat vollbringen? <em>  
><em>reviews = love.<em>  
><em>sagt mir, was ihr denkt! xoxo<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**KISS**

* * *

><p>Zwei Tage bleibe ich in meinem Zimmer. Ich schlafe viel. Und lese. Und schlafe. Ich bin müde, so wie ich es noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben war. - In meinem bisherigen Leben, versteht sich. Das Leben, das nicht einmal eine Woche alt ist. Ich schlafe. Und träume.<p>

Ich träume so viel, aber ich verstehe nicht, wen oder was ich sehe. Es ist zu überwältigend. Es ist aufregend. Und wild.

Und etwas bringt meinen Unterleib definitiv zum Kribbeln, in der besten Art und Weise. Und dann spüre ich plötzlich wieder den Schmerz in meiner rechten Schulter und wache auf. Ich weiß, dass ich Augenblicke zuvor noch Dinge gesehen habe, Menschen, Farben. Und nun ist alles wieder weg. Ich hasse es, dass ich nichts mehr weiß. Ich hasse es, dass ich mir so verloren vorkomme. Und ich hasse diese verdammten Klamotten in meinem Schrank.

Ich habe Alice gebeten mich heute in die Bar zu begleiten, in der ich arbeite. Sie war ganz und gar nicht begeistert, hat aber schließlich zugestimmt. Wahrscheinlich weil ich sie so genervt habe, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor. Sie meinte, dass wir Emmett nichts davon sagen sollten. Er ist streng dagegen, dass ich die Wohnung verlasse. Schließlich muss ich mich schonen. Was auch immer. Vielleicht kommt ja meine Erinnerung wieder, wenn ich dem Ort des Geschehens gegenüberstehe. Ich muss wissen, wo mich Jasper gefunden hat. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich demjenigen, der mich abknallen wollte, nicht über den Weg laufe. Das wäre natürlich nicht so gut.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Handy?", rufe ich Alice zu, nachdem ich in der tiefsten Ecke meines Schrankes eine schwarze Leggins und ein graues Oversize-Shirt herausgekramt habe. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben diese Klamotten der alten Kiss als Pyjama gedient. Vielleicht sollte ich mir heute auch eine Lederjacke besorgen. Ich hoffe nur ich habe genug Geld. Wo ist meine Kreditkarte? Habe ich überhaupt eine?

„Was?", fragt sie und lehnt gegen den Türrahmen. „Was hast du denn an?"  
>„Sorry, mir war heute nicht nach Jackie O", erwidere ich nonchalant und drapiere mir ein dunkelrotes Tuch locker um den Hals. Alice sieht aus wie ihre Mutter. Nicht, dass ich ihre Mutter kennen würde, aber verdammt... Sie trägt Pumps, einen knielangen Stiftrock und eine helle, komplett zugeknöpfte Bluse, die so teuer aussieht, dass ich mich nicht einmal traue nach dem Preis zu fragen! Wahrscheinlich wird ihr dieser Kleidungsstil in einem ihrer Marketingklassen aufgezwungen.<br>„Ich wollte wissen, wo mein Handy ist? Und mein Geld? Habe ich nicht eine Art Handtasche oder so, wo sich all mein Kram befindet?"  
>„Dein Handy war nicht bei dir, als du ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurdest. Ich weiß leider nicht, wo es steckt", sagt sie und ich nicke. „Hat es die Polizei?"<br>„Nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortet sie nachdenklich. „Emmett hätte etwas gesagt."  
>„Fein", seufze ich. „Habe ich Geld?"<br>Sie schweigt für einen kurzen Moment und nickt schließlich.  
>„Wo ist es?"<br>Sie läuft herüber zu meinem Tisch und öffnet eine Schublade, um anschließend eine kleine bunte Box herauszuziehen.  
>„Hier ist deine Kreditkarte und das ist dein Bargeld."<br>„Siebenhundert?", frage ich mit großen Augen und blättere das Geld durch.  
>„Ich muss wohl sehr beliebt sein in der Bar." ...oder ich deale tatsächlich.<br>„Emmett hat fünfhundert dazugelegt. Er wollte, dass du ein wenig Geld hast. Für alle Fälle."

Oh! Ok, doch nicht so beliebt...

„Für welche Fälle?"  
>„Du wirst die nächste Zeit wohl nicht arbeiten. Du wirst sehen, es werden genug Kosten anfallen. Miete, Essen, Strom. Das übliche halt", erklärt sie und ich nicke.<br>„Richtig." Ich ziehe fünf Scheine heraus und falte das restliche Geld, um es zurück in die Box zu legen.  
>„Habe ich irgendeine coole Handtasche? Und ich meine nicht die in meinem Schrank?"<br>„Was stimmt nicht mit deinen Handtaschen?", fragt sie vorsichtig und ich unterdrücke ein Augenrollen.  
>„Sie passen nicht zum Outfit. Habe ich nicht einmal eine neutrale schwarze Tasche?"<p>

„Was ist mit der?", fragt sie und zieht ein dunkelblaues Etwas hervor, das stark an eine Bowlingtasche erinnert. „Das ist... naja, das war deine Lieblingstasche."  
>„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm", murmele ich trocken. Gehe ich etwa gerne Bowlen?<br>„Wieso?", fragt Alice irritiert und ich lasse es sein. Ich nehme ihr das Ungetüm aus der Hand und verziehe mein Gesicht. Wer zum Teufel bin ich?

„Habe ich auch einen Ausweis?"  
>„Ja, da liegt er", sagt sie und zieht es ebenfalls aus der Schublade hervor. Ich hätte vorgestern angestrengter suchen müssen, aber die Tabletten und der Schlafmangel haben, wie gesagt, sein Übriges getan.<p>

„Isabella Dwyer, geboren in Chicago. Ich hatte vor zweieinhalb Wochen Geburtstag?"  
>„Ja, du bist 22 geworden. Wir zwei haben den Vormittag bei Suzie's Wellness und Spa verbracht und abends warst du...", sie hält plötzlich inne und ich blicke auf. Sie sieht ertappt aus und ich runzele die Stirn.<br>„Was?"  
>„Mit uns weg", ergänzt sie kichernd. „Em, Jasper, Angela und Ben. Du warst mit uns im Twisters. Das ist unsere Lieblingskneipe. Wir spielen dort immer Billard."<br>„Ok, cool. Vielleicht können wir ja bald wieder hin. Nicht, dass ich in meinem Zustand spielen könnte, aber vielleicht erinnere ich mich ja an etwas, wenn ich dort bin."  
>„Gut möglich", sagt sie leise und ich bin irritierter denn je. Verbirgt sie etwa auch etwas?<p>

Dreieinhalb Stunden und fünf volle Einkaufstüten später stehen wir vor der Bar, in der ich angeblich gearbeitet habe. Der bisherige Tag war bereits ein Trip und ich hoffe, dass es nicht noch schlimmer wird. Alice hat mich zunächst in zwei seltsame Designerschuppen geschleppt und mir Menschen vorgestellt, die mir früher angeblich Kleider verkauft haben. „Das ist unser Lieblingsladen", sagte sie und ich wollte am liebsten kehrt machen. Hatte sie die Preise gesehen? In meiner höflichsten Stimme überredete ich sie dazu einen Abstecher in coolere Läden zu machen. Solche, die lässige Streetwear und Basics verkauften. Sie hatte das Gesicht verzogen und war sichtlich „not amused", aber es war mir egal. War sie schon immer so ein Fashionnazi gewesen?

„Das ist die Bar? Sparks? Ernsthaft?"  
>„Ja", sagt Alice und nickt. Sie zieht mich herein und ich bin zum ersten Mal seit langem sprachlos. Oder auch nicht.. die Boutiquen zuvor haben mir auch die Sprache verschlagen.<p>

„Ich dachte ich würde in einer coolen Bar arbeiten. Einer, die nur Nachts offen hat. Das hier ist ein schicki micki Coffeshop Slash Lounge für eingebildete Neureiche. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich..."

„Hey Leute", unterbricht uns eine viel zu aufgesetzte, fröhliche Stimme. Vor meinen Blickfeld schiebt sich ein fremdes Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott, Kiss, hey! Ich habe dich so vermisst", säuselt sie und umarmt mich. Und ich stöhne.

„Meine Wunde, au au au!", quietsche ich und entziehe mich ihrem dominanten Überfall. Vielleicht übertreibe ich auch ein bisschen, aber ich will nicht von fremden Menschen umarmt werden.  
>„Oh nein, sorry! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, oh mein Gott", entschuldigt sie sich aufgebracht.<br>„Schon gut, Hauptsache es fängt nicht wieder an zu bluten", murmele ich und verziehe mein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.  
>„Kennen wir uns?", frage ich sie.<p>

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin Heidi. Emmett und ich sind zusammen. Du bist also meine Schwägerin in spe."  
>„Und ihr arbeitet zusammen", fügt Alice hinzu und ich blicke zu ihr.<br>„Ich arbeite wirklich hier?", frage ich skeptisch und beide nicken eifrig.  
>„Wo ist der Chef? Wen kann ich hier sonst noch sprechen?"<br>„Mr Clayton. Er ist gerade außer Haus. Aber ihr könnt ja ein wenig hier verweilen. Er kommt sicher in ein, zwei Stunden wieder."  
>„Ok... und wir zwei, wir kennen uns schon länger?"<br>„Seit du hier angefangen hast."  
>„Wann war das?"<br>„Vor drei Jahren."  
>„Oh, ok. Cool", sage ich und sehe mich um. Nichts. Ich fühle nichts. Und sehe alles zum ersten Mal.<p>

„Wo hat mich Jasper gefunden?", frage ich Alice, nachdem Heidi verschwunden ist, um uns zwei kalorienarme Chai Latte zu holen. Dabei wollte ich einfach nur eine Coke. Oder einen Vodka. On the Rocks.

„Etwa eine halbe Meile weiter", antwortet sie. „Ich kann dir die Stelle nachher zeigen."

Ich nicke zufrieden und sehe mich um. Keiner der Bedienungen scheint mich zu beachten oder zu kennen. Oder sie sind einfach im Stress. Hier ist es ziemlich voll. Wahrscheinlich ist das eine der angesagten Szenebars, in der ein Getränk ein halbes Vermögen kostet. Ich inspiziere die Getränkekarte und werde in meinen Annahmen bestätigt.

„9 Dollar für einen blöden Chai Latte?", frage ich fassungslos. „Kriegen wir dafür wenigstens einen ganzen Liter?"  
>„Sei nicht albern, Kiss", grinst Alice und ich schüttele den Kopf. Langsam beuge ich mich in ihre Richtung, damit mich niemand außer ihr hört und frage, wer es auf mich abgesehen hat.<p>

„Sag mal spinnst du Kiss?", fragt sie entrüstet. „Wieso sollte dich jemand umbringen wollen?"  
>„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Was verheimlichst du mir?"<br>„Was?" Ihre Augen sind weit geöffnet und ihr Mund zu einem „O" geformt. „Was redest du da? Wieso sollte ich etwas verheimlichen?"  
>„Sag du es mir! Wie gut kennen wir uns, Alice? Wieso gefallen mir die Klamotten in meinem Schrank auf einmal nicht? Wieso finde ich diesen Schuppen so übertrieben? Hat mir das früher alles tatsächlich gefallen?"<p>

Sie antwortet nicht und sieht mich an. Und je mehr Sekunden verstreichen, umso unsicherer werde ich. Was, wenn auch sie mich tatsächlich hinters Licht führt? Kann ich ihr überhaupt vertrauen? War es ein Fehler meine Zweifel laut auszusprechen?

„Ich erkenne dich überhaupt nicht wieder, Kiss", sagt sie leise, fast schon wehmütig. Als wäre die Person, die vor ihr säße, eine völlig Fremde. Dabei ist die Fremde doch Alice.  
>„Was meinst du damit?"<br>„Damit meine ich, dass du niemals so warst wie jetzt. Du und ich, wir waren beste Freundinnen, Kiss. Wir haben die gleichen Interessen geteilt und auch den gleichen Modegeschmack. Wir haben zusammen studiert und zusammen gelernt. Du warst immer ruhig und höflich und nett."

„Und langweilig, hast du vergessen", murmele ich.  
>„Wie bitte?", fragt sie irritiert.<br>„Nichts. Heißt das, wir haben jede Minute des Tages miteinander verbracht?"  
>„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe auch viel Zeit mit Jasper verbracht. Und du auf der Arbeit."<br>„Du meinst hier?", frage ich und blicke mich wieder um. Oh mein Gott, ist das da hinten ein Aquarium?

„Ja", sagt sie und ich schweige. Vielleicht... vielleicht war ich früher ja tatsächlich ein anderer Mensch.

Fuck, wieso aber bin ich jetzt nur so anders?

Stunden später räume ich meine Klamotten aus den Tüten. Einfarbige Tank Tops und Shirts, Leggins, vier Miniröcke, drei Skinny-Jeans, zwei enganliegende kurze Kleider zum Ausgehen, eine schwarze kurze Lederjacke, die ich reduziert erstanden habe, ein paar Longsleeves und ein dunkelblaues Beanie. Zwei coole Paar Chucks und ein grauer Baumwollschal runden meine Ausbeute ab. Die vielen Blusen und Stoffhosen, die sich in meinem Schrank tümmeln, räume ich etwas unsorgfältig heraus und stopfe sie in meine leeren Einkaufstüten. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja jemandem spenden? Außer den Pumps und Stiefeletten will ich so wenig wie möglich behalten.

Bevor ich mich daran machen kann die Etiketten meiner neuen Klamotten abzuschneiden, höre ich gedämpfte Stimmen. Eine hitzige Debatte ohne deutliche Worte. Ich will aufstehen und lauschen, doch plötzlich ist es wieder still und Augenblicke später klopft jemand an meiner Tür.

„Herein", rufe ich und sehe Emmetts Pokerface.  
>„Hey, kann ich reinkommen?", fragt er und ich nicke.<br>„Du warst also in der Bar?"  
>Ich nicke erneut und schneide das erste Etikett ab.<p>

Schnipp.

„Und?" Er setzt sich auf mein ungemachtes Bett.

Schnapp.

„Nichts. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Arbeite ich wirklich dort?"

Schnipp.

„Was soll die Frage?"

Schnapp.

„Naja, ich habe mich nicht gerade wohl gefühlt. Es war ein wenig over the top."  
>„Du hast sehr gerne dort gearbeitet, Kiss", sagt er und ich blicke auf.<br>„Wieso sollte ausgerechnet mich jemand umbringen wollen?", frage ich herausfordernd. „Warst du schon mal da? Hast du gesehen, welche Leute dort ein und ausgehen? Ich bin die langweiligste Person im Universum. Wer will mich tot sehen, Emmett?"  
>„Ich habe dir doch bereits gestern gesagt, dass du dich erst einmal schonen musst, bevor wir uns deinem Fall annehmen, Kiss", erklärt er ruhig. Wie ein großer, weiser Bruder.<br>„Ich habe mich im Krankenhaus genug geschont", brumme ich.

Schnipp.

„Du lagst im Koma, Kiss. Du hast viel Blut verloren. Verdammt, du wärst fast gestorben! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das jemals wieder passiert. Ich war unachtsam. Ich hätte in der Vergangenheit besser auf dich aufpassen sollen, aber das wird nicht noch einmal passieren, hörst du?"

Schnapp.

„Was soll das heißen?", frage ich vorsichtig.  
>„Das heißt, dass ich dich nicht wieder auf die Straße lasse. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich habe mit Charlotte gesprochen. Sie möchte, dass du sie besuchen kommst bis es dir wieder besser geht."<br>Ich möchte protestieren, doch eine Frage brennt mir auf der Zunge.  
>„Wer ist Charlotte?"<br>„Unsere Tante. Sie lebt in St. Louis. Sie ist die Schwester unseres Vaters."  
>„St. Louis? Oh nein! Ich fahre nicht weg! Ich bleibe hier, Emmett!"<br>„Das steht nicht zur Debatte, Isabella. Du fährst! Und zwar schon morgen. Keine Widerrede!"  
>„Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich bin 22, verdammt! Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will."<br>„Wir haben ja gesehen, wozu das geführt hat", sagt er zischend mit einem Blick auf meine Wunde.  
>„Ich kann nicht weg, Emmett. Ich muss jeden zweiten Tag zu Doctor Miller und meinen Verband wechseln."<br>„Ein Glück, dass Peter Arzt ist."  
>„Wer ist Peter?"<br>„Charlottes Ehemann."

Ich stöhne und schneide das letzte Etikett ab.

„Ich fahre nicht, Emmett."  
>„Oh, du fährst, Kiss. Ich hole dich morgen um 8 Uhr ab und fahre dich höchstpersönlich hin. Zwei Wochen kannst du doch wenigstens bei ihnen bleiben, oder?", fragt er mit einem etwas gequälten Unterton.<br>„Und dann?"  
>„Und dann darfst du wieder zurück."<br>„Was verheimlichst du, Emmett?"  
>„Ich verheimliche gar nichts, Kiss. Du bist meine Schwester und ich liebe dich. Bitte vertrau mir! Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht. Wenn du hier in Chicago rumläufst, kann ich nicht auf dich aufpassen. Bei Charlotte und Peter bist du wenigstens in Sicherheit."<br>„In Sicherheit vor wem?"  
>Er schweigt und fährt sich angespannt durchs Haar.<p>

„Du wurdest angeschossen, Kiss. Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht kein Unfall war? Dass du die Person gekannt hast, die dir das angetan hat?"  
>„Kennst du diese Person?", frage ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.<br>„Nein", sagt er ehrlich. „Ich kenne diese Person nicht. Aber angenommen, du kanntest diese Person. Hast du keine Angst, dass du ihr wieder über den Weg läufst? Wir haben noch niemanden verhaftet, Kiss. Es ist zu gefährlich hier."

Ich lasse mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen und seufze.  
>„Wieso ist dann Alice heute mit mir raus gegangen?"<br>„Mike hat auf euch aufgepasst."  
>„Mike?" Boobie-Mike?<br>„Ja, Mike Newton. Wir arbeiten zusammen, schon vergessen?"  
>„Oh mein Gott, hat er uns etwa beschattet?"<br>„Er hat auf euch aufgepasst, Kiss. Willst du, dass ich auch dich verliere? Nach all dem, was Mum und Dad zugestoßen ist? Weißt du wie schwer es für mich war, als ich im Krankenhaus saß und um dein Leben bangen musste? Ich habe niemanden außer dir, Kiss."

„Schon gut, ich fahre ja...", sage ich leise, voller Schuldgefühle, die ich nicht verstehe. Er scheint mich wohl tatsächlich zu lieben. Sein Blick sagt zumindest mehr als tausend Worte.  
>„Danke", erwidert er erleichtert.<p>

„Und diese Heidi? Mit der bist du also tatsächlich zusammen?"  
>Sein Lächeln ist wieder zurück und er rollt mit den Augen.<br>„Wir sind Freunde, aber nicht zusammen."  
>„Das hat sich aber ganz anders angehört, Emmett."<br>„Wir sind nicht offiziell zusammen."  
>„Oh... OH! Seid ihr so etwas wie Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen?"<br>Er rollt erneut mit den Augen und ich fange an zu grinsen.  
>„Sie ist ein wenig gruselig."<br>„Das hast du früher auch immer gesagt", murmelt er.  
>„Kein Wunder. Sie ist absolut verrückt", sage ich.<br>"Sie ist heiß", protestiert er.  
>„Oh... ok... das heißt also, dass sie auch im Bett total..."<br>„KISS!", unterbricht er mich. „Was ist in dich gefahren?"  
>„Was meinst du?", frage ich unschuldig und lache. „Kein Grund hier so prüde zu sein. Immerhin steigst du mit Crazy Heidi ins Bett."<p>

Emmett schüttelt den Kopf und steht auf. Er kann mich nicht täuschen, ich sehe das Grinsen, das er mit allen Mitteln zu unterdrücken versucht.

„Wir sehen uns morgen. 8 Uhr!"  
>„8 Uhr", nicke ich.<p>

* * *

><p><em>reviews = love. <em>

_nächstes update: sonntag_


	3. Chapter 3

wow, vielen Dank für das Feedback pebbles, isis und bea! Habe mich riesig gefreut! :) Wenn ihr über euer Profil ein Review hinterlasst, kann ich euch sogar antworten! Und jetzt schnell weiter...

übrigens, falls ihr Musik hören wollt: _Aaron Smith - Dancin' (Krono Remix) _

* * *

><p><strong>KISS<strong>

* * *

><p>Ich habe mein komplettes Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt, bevor ich erschöpft ins Bett gefallen bin. Nichts. Keine persönlichen Notizen außer langweilige Seminaraufschriebe. Kaum Fotos. Keine Musik. Kein Player. Keine DVDs. Nur Bücher ohne Hinweise auf mehr. Ich muss wohl wenig Zeit in diesem Zimmer verbracht haben oder jemand hat meine persönlichen Sachen geklaut. Kein Wunder, dass es mir so schwer fällt mich zu erinnern. Ich fühle mich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich selbst nicht so unter Druck setzen. Doch wie auch immer... Die Reisetasche, die mir Alice zur Verfügung gestellt hat, ist mit meinen wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt. Ich habe meinen Ausweis und meine Kreditkarte eingesteckt. Ich habe eine frische Zahnbürste und eine Haarbürste eingepackt. Im Grunde bin ich bereit. Im Grunde kann es losgehen.<p>

Doch ich kriege kein Auge zu. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Irgendetwas fehlt. Ich habe ein beklemmendes Gefühl im Bauch und Schmerzen in meiner Schulter und in meinem Kopf. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, höre ich Stimmen und sehe Bilder und sobald ich sie öffne, verflüchtigen sie sich und ich kann sie nicht fassen. Es ist, als ob ich einem Phantom nachjage. Ich weiß, dass es mehr gibt da draußen. Und ich will endlich alles wissen! Ich will das Geheimnis lösen, hinter den Tellerrand blicken.

Um kurz nach 8 sitze ich schließlich verschlafen in Emmetts Auto. Er hat mir Bagels und einen schwarzen Tee besorgt, weil ich angeblich keinen Kaffee trinke. Und tatsächlich.. sobald ich seinen Kaffee rieche, dreht sich mein nüchterner Magen und ich verziehe das Gesicht.

„Du konntest es noch nie leiden", grinst er und stellt seinen To-Go-Becher in seiner dafür vorgesehenen Halterung ab. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich in etwas zu hundert Prozent bestätigt fühle. Ich hasse Kaffee!

„Wie ist diese Charlotte so?", frage ich, als wir auf dem Weg sind die Stadt zu verlassen.  
>„Ihr standet euch sehr nahe. Nach dem Tod von Mum und Dad bist du zu ihr gezogen. Erst als du angefangen hast hier zu studieren, bist du wieder zurück nach Chicago gekommen."<br>„Oh!"  
>„Sie war am Boden zerstört, als sie gehört hat, was mit dir passiert ist. Sie wollte nie, dass du in die große Stadt ziehst."<br>„Wohnt sie nicht selbst in einer großen Stadt."  
>„Sie leben außerhalb. In einer Vorstadt, etwa 4000 Einwohner, sehr überschaubar."<br>„Haben sie Kinder?"  
>„Ja, Bree."<p>

„Wie alt ist sie?", frage ich interessiert und schlürfe den Rest meines Tees aus.

„Ein Jahr jünger als ich."  
>„Verstehen wir uns gut?"<br>„Ich denke schon... keine Ahnung, wir sehen uns nicht mehr so häufig."  
>„Und wieso habe ich nichts von ihr gehört?"<p>

Emmett schweigt für einen Augenblick und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern.  
>„Es ist auch für mich schwer, Kiss. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass du auf einmal nichts mehr weißt. Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll, was ich dir alles erzählen soll. Du musst mich wohl Dinge fragen, um Antworten zu bekommen."<p>

„Fein, wer wollte mich umbringen?"  
>„Fängt das schon wieder an?", stöhnt er genervt.<br>„Was, wenn es mir wieder einfällt?"  
>„Dann würde ich mich freuen", antwortet er ehrlich. „Und denjenigen hinter Gittern bringen."<p>

Ich schweige und sehe aus dem Fenster. Ich bin so verwirrt.  
>Was, wenn Emmett wirklich nur das Beste für mich will?<p>

Warum nur fühle ich mich so unvollständig? So allein?

„Hatten wir vor dem Attentat auf mich eigentlich viel Kontakt?", frage ich und er schweigt.  
>So lange, dass ich irritiert wieder aus dem Fenster sehe.<p>

„Nein, wir hatten nicht viel Kontakt, Kiss. Ehrlich gesagt war es sehr angespannt zwischen uns."  
>„Warum?"<br>„Wir haben uns einfach nicht mehr verstanden. Du wolltest nicht mehr, dass ich Teil deines Lebens bin", sagt er und ich schlucke, bin leicht schockiert.  
>„Wieso?"<br>„Es gab viele Gründe. Das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, war nachdem du mit Jake Schluss gemacht hattest. Ich habe dich blöderweise zur Rede stellen wollen und du hast mich gebeten, mich nicht mehr in dein Leben einzumischen. Nach dem Gespräch hast du dich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet."  
>„Wow. Ich muss wohl ziemlich angepisst gewesen sein."<p>

Er zuckt mit den Schultern statt zu nicken und ich schweige erneut und sehe aus dem Fenster.

„Wann war das?"  
>„Vor etwa neun Monaten."<br>„Und davor war alles cool?"  
>„Davor war alles cool", nickt er.<p>

„War ich früher anders?", platzt es aus mir heraus, nachdem mir Alices Worte wieder in Erinnerung gekommen waren.  
>„Was meinst du?"<br>„Vor dem Unfall. War ich anders?"  
>„Du warst ruhiger", zuckt er wieder mit den Schultern. „Deutlich ruhiger. Ziemlich verschlossen eigentlich. Ich glaube das letzte Mal als du so viel mit mir geredet hast wie jetzt, war vor der Pubertät."<br>„Du willst mich verarschen!", erwidere ich mit großen Augen.

Emmett wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder nach vorne blickt und fängt an zu lachen. Laut!  
>„Fluchen habe ich dich auch noch nie gehört!", verkündet er.<br>„Noch nie?"  
>„Noch nie", bestätigt er. „Naja, außer die Tage nach deinem... Unfall. Aber das ist auch verständlich. Du hast viel durchgemacht und bist durch den Wind und so..."<p>

„Shit, ich habe nicht geflucht? Ich war ja noch langweiliger als ich dachte", murmele ich irritiert. Und er lacht weiter.  
>„Du warst nicht langweilig, Kiss. Du warst einfach nur jemand, der sehr viel Wert auf Privatsphäre gelegt hat. Schau auf deine Handgelenke", sagt er. „Niemand, der langweilig ist, würde sich Tattoos stechen lassen, oder?"<p>

„Was hat es eigentlich damit auf sich?" frage ich.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Vielleicht kannst du sie mir auch irgendwann einmal beantworten", sagt er lächelnd. Und ich verstehe, dass mein Bruder mich vielleicht sogar noch weniger kennt als ich mich selbst.

„Isabella!", ruft meine Tante Charlotte Stunden später und steigt die Stufen ihrer Veranda herab, während Emmett und ich uns auf sie zu bewegen. Ihr Gesicht kommt mir so vertraut vor und ihr Lächeln ist so aufrichtig, dass ich sie sofort ins Herz schließe. Sie sieht aus wie eine nette Dame mittleren Alters und sie trägt Jeans und ein violettes Sweatshirt, auf dem das Konterfei eines Löwen prangt. Sie scheint total cool drauf zu sein.

„Meine Kleine!", sagt sie, als sie vor mir steht und mich vorsichtig umarmt. „Bin ich froh, dass du da bist."  
>„Danke."<br>„Emmett sagte mir, dass du dich an gar nichts erinnern kannst. Dem werden wir Abhilfe schaffen. Ich habe gestern Abend alle Fotoalben herausgekramt, die ich finden konnte. Du wirst sehen, bald weißt du wieder, wer du bist."  
>„Yay", grinse ich.<br>„Ich habe auch deinen Lieblingskuchen gebacken. Und es gibt heiße Schokolade."  
>„Char, ich kann leider nicht bleiben. Ich habe heute Nachtschicht", schaltet sich Emmett auf einmal ein und wir blicken zu ihm.<br>„Ach, Emmett. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dir einen Tag frei nehmen sollst. Es gibt gleich New York Cheesecake."

„New York Cheesecake", japse ich begeistert, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Dein Lieblingskuchen", zwinkert Charlotte und bestätigt ihre Kiss-Kenntnisse.  
>„Ich würde gerne bleiben, aber es geht leider nicht", sagt Emmett schulterzuckend. Meine Tante sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus, umarmt ihn aber und kneift ihm anschließend in die Wangen.<br>„Hach, diese Grübchen! Du siehst aus wie dein Vater, weißt du das?", grinst sie und umarmt ihn erneut, während ich leise kichere. „Kiss, ist dein Bruder nicht einfach hinreißend?"  
>„Ja, ja, er ist ganz toll", nicke ich übertrieben und Emmett rollt mit den Augen und schnaubt.<br>„Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg. Wir telefonieren, Kiss." Er umarmt mich und zwinkert mir zu und ich sehe ihm nach, bis mir etwas einfällt.  
>„Wo ist eigentlich mein Handy?" Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich langsam um.<br>„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?"  
>„Es war nicht am Tatort?"<br>„Das wüsste ich."  
><em>Komisch.<em> Ich runzele die Stirn und überlege mir, ob ich ihn bitten sollte es zu orten, verwerfe den Gedanken aber seltsamerweise gleich wieder.

„Ist schon ok, ich frage Alice", lüge ich intuitiv und er nickt und steigt in den Wagen und winkt ein letztes Mal. Und ich winke zurück und lächele, obwohl mir überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zumute ist. War es eine gute Idee ihm zu vertrauen und hierher zu kommen?

„Lass uns reingehen, Kiss!"  
>„Du nennst mich also auch Kiss?"<br>„Natürlich, Schatz! Jeder nennt dich so", lacht sie. Doch irgendwas in meinem Inneren sagt mir, dass das nicht stimmt.

„Du hast dich selbst Kiss genannt. Iz-Kiss. Es war so süß, dass wir es alle übernommen haben und zwar bis zum heutigen Tag." Ich erinnere mich, dass Emmett mir die gleiche Story erzählt hat.  
>„Ich dachte es sei wegen denen hier", sagte ich und hebe meine Handgelenke hoch.<br>Sie sieht die Kussmünder und blickt auf. Ihr Blick ist so traurig und ich verstehe gar nichts.  
>„Du hast sie dir mit 16 stechen lassen. Als Erinnerung an deine Eltern."<p>

Und plötzlich knallt's.

_BÄNG!_

Als hätte mich ein Schuss getroffen, bleibe ich plötzlich stehen und erinnere mich. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an, als würde ich mich erinnern. Es trifft mich unvorbereitet und ich verstehe nicht, was ich vor meinem Inneren sehe, doch dann ist da diese Nadel vor mir und die Kontur, die sie auf meiner Haut nachfährt.

Es hatte so schrecklich weh getan. Als würde mich jemand aufschlitzen, langsam und qualvoll.

„Was ist los?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf und blicke irritiert auf.  
>„Ich... äh..."<br>„Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"  
>Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche mich zu konzentrieren, aber das Bild ist wieder weg.<br>„Ich hatte ein Foto der beiden in meiner Hand, als ich mir die Tattoos stechen ließ", murmele ich erstaunt. Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was gerade passiert ist.

„Oh mein Gott, Kiss...", flüstert meine Tante ehrfurchtsvoll.  
>„Lass uns rein gehen, du musst mir sofort alle Fotos zeigen, die du hast", sage ich und sie nimmt mich an der Hand, als wäre ich ein kleines Mädchen und zieht mich die Stufen hoch zur Veranda.<p>

Zunächst zeigt sie mir mein altes Zimmer. Das Zimmer, das – wie Char sagt - „leider nicht mehr so aussieht wie damals." Schließlich habe ich alles mit nach Chicago genommen.

Das Gästezimmer, das mein altes Zimmer abgelöst hat, sieht sehr einladend aus. Schlicht, aber einladend. Helle Farben, zwei Fenster, eine leichte Dachschräge.

„Stand mein Bett damals genau so?", frage ich und fahre mit den Händen über den gelb-blauen Quilt.

„Nein, es stand unter diesem Fenster", sagt Char und zeigt mit dem Finger nach links. Ich sehe in die Ecke und runzele die Stirn.

„Daneben stand dein Nachttisch. Hier war dein Schrank, daneben der Schreibtisch. Du hattest hier auch deine Gitarre stehen. Genau in dieser Ecke. Sie war Charlies Gitarre."

„Sie hatte auf der Unterseite eine leichte Delle und war schwarz", murmele ich, nachdem mich wie von Zauberhand ein Flashback ereilt. Ich sehe mich auf dem Bett sitzend, die Saiten zupfend. Es war ausgerechnet die Melodie von Johnny Cash's „Hurt", die ich gewählt hatte, nachdem ich am Vormittag meinen Schwarm Ben Cheney mit Angela Webber hinter der Sporthalle beim Küssen erwischt hatte. Ich war damals in der 10. Klasse.

„Ja, das ist richtig", grinst Char und bewegt sich hinüber zu der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Hier hingen deine Poster. Du hattest ein Bild von Jim Morrison hier kleben. Und eins von Jeff Buckley. Genau hier."

Und plötzlich sehe ich eine 21 jährige Bree, wie sie das Poster abschlabbert. Wie sie mit dem Rücken zu mir steht und Jeff küsst und ich mich vor Lachen überschlage.

„Bree... Sie liebt Jeff Buckley, nicht wahr?"

Char sieht mich prüfend an und nickt schließlich langsam.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast?", fragt sie und ich lache leise.

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Es ist komisch, aber auf einmal kommt ein Flashback nach dem anderen. In Chicago habe ich einige Fotos angesehen und die ganze Wohnung inspiziert, doch es kam gar nichts", sage ich und lasse mich unladylike aufs Bett plumpsen.

„Ich erinnere mich jetzt zumindest an Mum und Dad, an Bree, an meine Gitarre. Übrigens, wo ist die Gitarre überhaupt?"

„Du hast sie natürlich mit nach Chicago genommen", antwortet Char verwirrt. „Hast du sie etwa nicht gesehen? Sie war dein Heiligtum, Kiss!"

Schweigend sitze ich da und blicke auf meine Hände, untersuche meine linken Fingerkuppeln. Wieso ist mir das nicht bereits früher aufgefallen? Die ehemalige Hornschicht hat sich bereits an einigen Stellen gelöst. Ich habe also schon länger nicht mehr gespielt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie steckt. Aber ich werde es herausfinden, Char!"

Abends sitzen wir bei Tee, Kuchen und umzingelt von dutzenden von Fotos am Esstisch und ich lasse mir Anekdoten und Fun Facts aus meinem Leben erzählen. Vieles, was Char und schließlich auch Peter erzählen, wirkt wie ein Trigger. Ich sehe hier eine Szene, da ein Bild. Ich erinnere mich an viele Einzelheiten aus meiner Kindheit. Als ich die ersten Bisse vom Cheesecake nehme, erinnere ich mich an meinen 9. Geburtstag. Als Char mir vorm Schlafen gehen das Video von der Hochzeit meiner Eltern zeigt, fange ich an zu weinen. Nicht, weil ich da war und mich erinnern kann. Sondern weil ich mich an das Lächeln meiner Eltern erinnere, an das Gefühl, das ich in ihrer Gegenwart hatte. Ich erinnere mich an ihre Liebe und Zuneigung füreinander. Ich hatte immer davon geträumt genauso eine Verbindung zu einem anderen Menschen zu haben. Ich kann mich leider nicht erinnern, ob ich jemals so verliebt war wie meine Mutter, als sie meinem Vater das Ja-Wort gab.

Die nächsten Tage schließlich bin ich damit beschäftigt meinen Schädel festzuhalten, damit all die Informationen, die durch meinen Kopf rasen, mich nicht umhauen. Vier weitere Tage brauche ich, bis ich das Gröbste wieder weiß. Zum Beispiel erinnere ich mich wieder daran, wieso ich ausgerechnet Geschichte und Englische Literatur studieren wollte. (Es war übrigens unter anderem wegen meiner leidenschaftlichen Liebe zu Howard Zinn und Walt Whitman) – Ich weiß auch wieder, dass ich Geld habe. Eine kleine ansehnliche Summe, die mir aufgrund der Lebensversicherung meiner Eltern seit meinem 21. Lebensjahr zusteht. Char meinte, dass ich mich anfangs geweigert hatte das Geld anzunehmen. Obwohl es mir quasi aufgezwungen wurde… Die Gebühren für die NYU sind damit abbezahlt, genauso wie all meine weiteren zukünftigen materiellen Sorgen. Doch ich fühle mich durch diese Nachricht überraschenderweise keinesfalls besser. Geld kann mir niemanden ersetzen, keinen Trost spenden. Wenn man erfährt, dass man Geld hat, ist es auf einmal nichts anderes als das. Der Mythos zerfällt. Es ist Geld. Mehr aber auch nicht.

Das persönlichste, woran ich mich wieder erinnere, ist mein innerer Kampf. Sarkasmus und Zynismus lieferten sich im Kopf meines früheren Egos einen unaufhaltsamen Wettstreit. Bis ich nach Chicago ging. Dort kreierte ich schließlich ein Mysterium um meine Person. Ich verhielt mich verschlossen, doch nicht schüchtern. Ich passte mich allen Situationen an. Doch nur, um nicht aufzufallen. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass ich Dinge aus Überzeugung tat. Ich wollte einfach so wenige Probleme wie möglich. Ich wollte jemand anders sein. Ich wollte nicht mehr diese Verbitterung über mein Schicksal und die vielen Probleme dieser Welt spüren. Ich wollte auch ein Stück vom Kuchen der Glückseligkeit. Und weil ich in St. Louis nicht vollkommen glücklich sein konnte, musste ich in Chicago mein altes Ich ablegen, es leugnen, es vergessen. Der Chance nach einem besseren Leben willen.

Das Ergebnis waren neue Freunde, ein Job in einer "hippen" Bar und "angesagte" (aber dafür super hässliche) Klamotten. Ein Gutes hat meine Amnesie allerdings. Ich kann mir nun eingestehen, dass die Idee, die brave und _sophisticated_ Kiss zu spielen, ziemlich daneben war.

Als ich an Tag 5 meinen Arzt in Chicago mit der Neuigkeit anrufe, dass ich mich in groben Zügen an mein Leben bis zum 21. Lebensjahr erinnern kann, gratuliert er mir. Auf die Frage, wieso die letzten 12 Monate immer noch hinter einem Schleier verborgen sind, antwortet er, dass ich mich unterbewusst an _alles_ erinnern kann. Es muss nur noch bis in mein Bewusstsein vordringen. Ich soll keinen Druck auf mich ausüben, mir Zeit lassen. Es wird schon alles wieder zurückkehren, sagt er.

Ich lasse sein Psychogelaber unkommentiert und lege auf.

Ist es nicht komisch, dass ich mich so schnell an meine Kindheit und Jugend erinnern konnte, aber nicht an die letzten 12 Monate? Es macht mich wahnsinnig.

Ich rufe Em an und zwinge ihn, mich abzuholen. Er sagt, dass es unmöglich sei. Er müsse arbeiten. Bla bla bla. Ich weiß, dass er etwas verheimlicht. Also lege ich auf und beschließe mit dem Zug zu fahren. Ich muss zurück. Ich muss Columbo spielen, die Uni besuchen, meine alten Kollegen, Jasper interviewen. Ich habe so viele Ideen, wie ich meine Suche nach dem Unbekannten anfangen kann. Ich weiß, dass etwas vorgefallen sein muss. Etwas Gravierendes, etwas Lebensveränderndes.

Plötzlich will ich mich wegbeamen. Chicago ist definitiv mein nächstes Ziel.

Char versteht mich, bittet mich allerdings noch zwei Tage zu bleiben. Vielleicht hat sie sich mit Emmett abgesprochen? Oder vielleicht will sie einfach nur, dass ich Bree sehe, die sich spontan angekündigt hat. Sie war auf einer Konferenz in Nashville und fliegt über St. Louis zurück nach Providence.

Als sie schließlich da ist, will sie alles wissen. Wieso, weshalb, warum. Die meisten Fragen kann ich ihr nicht beantworten. Aber wir schwelgen in alten Erinnerungen. Und sie gibt mir, genau wie Char und Peter, das Gefühl, dass ich ein altes Leben hatte. Dass ich real war, dass ich eine Vergangenheit hatte, in der ich so war wie heute: aufgeschlossen, fröhlich, energisch. In St. Louis war ich nie so ruhig und verschlossen wie in Chicago.

Am nächsten Tag beobachtet Bree ihren Vater und mich beim Verbandwechsel. Sie erzählt von ihrem neuen Freund, während Peter interessiert lauscht. Insgeheim hofft er, dass dieser Will diesmal der Richtige ist. Er will bald Großvater werden, sagt er und ich lache. Bree rollt mit den Augen und grinst mich an und dann wandert ihr Blick plötzlich nach unten und ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich überrascht zusammen.

„Du hast ein neues Tattoo?", fragt sie mich.

„Keine Ahnung? Offensichtlich schon, wenn du es nicht kennst."

„Ist das nicht ein Vers von Robert Frost?", murmelt sie nachdenklich und schließt die Augen. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf und steht auf, um aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Was ist los? Wo ist sie hin?", frage ich Peter, doch er zuckt nur mit den Schultern, während er meine Wunde desinfiziert.

„Ich habs", sagt Bree, nachdem sie nach wenigen Minuten wieder den Raum betritt. In ihrer Hand befindet sich ein Buch mit dem Konterfei eines Mannes. _Robert Frost. Poems._ Sie blättert darin herum, räuspert sich schließlich und setzt an.

_"Nature's first green is gold, _

_Her hardest hue to hold."_

Augenblicklich erhöht sich mein Puls. Mein Atem stockt. Meine Handflächen werden feucht. Diese Worte…

_Her early leaf's a flower; _

_But only so an hour."_

Ihre Stimme verwandelt sich in meinen Gedanken plötzlich in eine andere. Ich kenne das Gedicht. Jemand hat es mir vorgelesen. Ich weiß es.

_"Then leaf subsides to leaf. _

_So Eden sank to grief," _

Sie schweigt einen Moment und prüft meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

_"So dawn goes down to day. _

_Nothing gold can stay", _ergänze ich ehrfurchtsvoll und sie nickt.

Es ist nicht wie die anderen Male. Ich sehe nichts. Ich fühle mich nur zurückkatapultiert an einen fremden Ort in eine fremden Zeit, als mir jemand diese Worte vorlas. Es ist, als würde die Szene zum Greifen nah sein. Doch alles, was am Schluss bleibt ist _seine_ Stimme. Und die Erkenntnis, dass ich sie liebe.

* * *

><p><em>uuuh... that's right...! hinterlasst mir was schönes, es spornt an! :) <em>

_nächstes update: hoffentlich donnerstag!_


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry für die verspätung, es hat leider nicht eher geklappt. dafür ist das kapitel ein wenig länger geworden :) ich danke für eure unterstützung und die lieben worte, die ihr mir hinterlassen habt. ich schätze das wirklich sehr. und jetzt gehts weiter..._

_Musik: Ed Sheeran - I see fire (Kygo Remix)_

* * *

><p><strong>KISS<strong>

* * *

><p>„Kiss, du zitterst ja", bemerkt Peter und ich schüttele den Gedanken, den ich zuvor noch in meinem Kopf hatte, ab.<p>

„Mir ist nur ein wenig kalt", lüge ich und er lächelt ein wenig mitleidsvoll und sagt, dass er gleich fertig ist. Ich sehe, wie Bree mich beobachtet, doch sie sagt nichts. Sie wartet. Und als Peter schließlich sein Kunstwerk beendet, packt sie mich an meiner unverletzten Seite am Arm und zieht mich die Stufen hinauf in den zweiten Stock.

„Erzähl!", fordert sie, als ich auf dem Bett im Gästezimmer Platz nehme und sie beginnt vor mir auf und ab zu laufen.

„Was soll ich erzählen?"

„Was du gesehen hast!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Das Gedicht! Es hat etwas in dir ausgelöst, Kiss! So habe ich dich noch nie gesehen! Deine Augen haben gefunkelt."

„Aaah…", stöhne ich und lasse mich nach hinten fallen. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist mit mir. Es war als hätte ich was gesehen. Und dann war wieder alles weg. Ich glaube mir wurde das Gedicht vorgelesen. Von einem Mann...", sage ich nachdenklich.

„Von einem Mann?", fragt Bree interessiert. „Welchem Mann?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", frage ich irritiert zurück und setze mich ein wenig auf.

„Vielleicht dein Ex?"

„Pff..", schnaube ich und schüttele den Kopf. „Das wüsste ich."

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich so gereizt reagiere. Aber ich weiß, dass Jake es nicht war. Uns hat nie etwas verbunden außer unserem gemeinsamen Interesse für Basketball. Mein Interesse dafür war übrigens geheuchelt. Ich wollte einfach nicht allein sein.

„Oh mein Gott, Kiss…"

„Hmm?"

„Hast du vielleicht einen Neuen?"

Ich setze mich nun komplett auf und sehe Bree durchdringlich an.

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Was, wenn er dir dieses Gedicht vorgelesen hat?"

„Wieso erinnere ich mich dann nicht an ihn? Müsste ich mich nicht als aller erstes an denjenigen erinnern, mit dem ich gerade ausgehe?"

„Nicht, wenn er etwas mit deiner Verletzung zu tun hat", mutmaßt sie und zeigt mit ihrem Finger auf meine Schulter.

„Was soll das heißen? Er hat mich angeschossen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber vielleicht ist er irgendwie involviert? Keine Ahnung, vielleicht übersehen wir etwas."

„Das ist unmöglich, Bree. Wieso war er dann nicht im Krankenhaus? Oder bei mir zuhause? Oder wieso ruft er mich nicht an?"

„Du hast gesagt du hast kein Handy", wirft sie ein.

„Dann hätte er vorbeikommen können."

„Weiß er wo du wohnst?"

„Wieso sollte er das nicht wissen?"

„Vielleicht steht eure Beziehung erst am Anfang?"

„Weißt du wie lächerlich das alles gerade klingt?", grinse ich auf einmal und stehe auf. „Ich habe keinen Freund. Wenn ich verliebt wäre, wüsste ich das, Bree. Ich werde schon herausfinden, wieso ich mir diese Worte stechen ließ, aber es hat sicher nichts mit einem Mann zu tun."

„Wenn du meinst… aber findest du es nicht seltsam, dass du dich ausgerechnet daran erinnert hast, dass ein Mann dir diese Worte vorgelesen hat?"

„Vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt. Es ging so schnell, B. Vielleicht habe ich es mir nur eingebildet."

„Und was wenn nicht?", fragt sie und ich zucke mit den Schultern.

_Vielleicht bin ich wirklich die Hälfte eines Ganzen._ Vielleicht. Aber es ist mir nicht bestimmt das heute herauszufinden.

"Hast du meine Handynummer?"

"Ja", nickt Bree und verschwindet kurz in ihr altes Zimmer. Währenddessen grübele ich über die Strategie meines Vorgehens. Wen sollte ich zuerst befragen? Wie bleibe ich auf der sicheren Seite? Wenn ich gezielt angeschossen wurde, kann es durchaus sein, dass ich immer noch in Gefahr bin. Aber wenn sie mich wollten? Wieso haben sie ihre Arbeit nicht beendet? War es eine Warnung?

"Also, hier ist sie", verkündet Bree und hält mir das Display entgegen.

"Kannst du mal anrufen?"

Sie nickt und wir warten. Doch dann schüttelt sie den Kopf.

"Die Nummer ist nicht vergeben", sagt sie und ich runzele mit der Stirn. "Komisch."

"Gäbe es eine andere Möglichkeit mich zu erreichen? Habe ich nicht einen Facebook-Account?"

"Den hast du vor Monaten gelöscht."

"Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Vielleicht weil du Bedenken wegen dem Datenschutz bekommen hast?", fragt sie grinsend und dabei gleichzeitig schulterzuckend. Die Zahnlücke zwischen ihren Vorderzähnen strahlt mich an und ich grinse zurück.

"Ja vielleicht. Habe ich offiziell irgendeinen Grund angegeben?"

"Nein, du hast mir damals nur eine SMS mit deiner neuen Nummer geschickt?"

"Die Nummer, die nicht mehr vergeben ist?"

"Korrekt!"

"Und sonst?"

"Du hast eine E-Mailadresse. IzDwyer yahoo", sagt sie und ich springe auf. Das sagt mir was!

"Ich hole Chars Notebook."

Ich fühle, wie Motivation Besitz von meinem Inneren ergreift. _Eine erste Spur!_

Fünf Minuten später versuche ich mich einzuloggen. Bree schaut mir über die Schulter, meine Handflächen sind merkwürdig feucht.

"Schon blöd, wenn man sich nicht mehr erinnern kann. Ich könnte schwören, dass das mein altes Passwort war."

"Vielleicht hast du es geändert?", sagt sie während ich nach Hilfemöglichkeiten suche.

"Hier... da gibts eine Sicherheitsfrage. First Kiss?", lese ich verwirrt.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragt Bree. "Mit wem du deinen ersten Kuss hattest? Oder wo du ihn hattest?"

"Oh mein Gott, habe ich diese Sicherheitsfrage selbst entworfen? Wieso habe ich nicht die dämliche Frage nach meinem Lieblingsbuch gelassen?"

"Menschen denken nun mal nicht daran, dass sie irgendwann mal ihr Gedächtnis verlieren könnten", tröstet mich Bree. Aber es ist kein Trost. Ich will am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Ich gebe jetzt einfach mal Matt ein."

"Matt?"

"Matt Clint. 3. Schuljahr. Er hat mich beim Vorbeirennen auf die Wange geküsst, nachdem die Pause zu Ende war."

"Classy!", grinst Bree und lacht.

"Es war der erste Kuss", sage ich schulterzuckend. _Falsche Antwort. _

"Ok, das war es also nicht."

"Probier es mit seinem vollen Namen." _Falsche Antwort._

"Probier es mit einem, der dich auf den Mund geküsst hat."

Ich rolle mit den Augen und gebe Nick Kinley ein. _Falsche Antwort._

"Das ist wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wieso hätte ich meine alte Sicherheitsfrage ändern sollen?"

"Vielleicht meinst du damit den ersten Kuss mit Jake?"

"Den Ort?"

"Vielleicht."

"Wieso sollte ich das eingeben? Wieso sollte ich die Frage wegen Jake ändern? Es läuft nichts mehr zwischen uns", sage ich mit Ausdruck. Ich bin frustriert, verwirrt, müde. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Teufelskreis aus dem ich keinen Ausweg finden kann.

"Ist schon gut, Kiss", versucht mich Bree zu beruhigen, doch ich finde keine Ruhe. Und im Moment scheint es als ob ich sie nie finden werde.

* * *

><p>Einen Tag später sitze ich auf der Rückbank eines in die Jahre gekommenen Greyhound-Busses und lasse den Blick schweifen. Emmett weiß nicht, dass ich komme. Und auch Char hat ihm nichts gesagt. Ich habe sie inständig darum gebeten. Und sie hat mir widerwillig vertraut. Wenn Emmett mir nicht helfen will, muss ich die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Meine immer wieder auftretenden Kopfschmerzen sind weniger geworden. Meine Wunde verheilt, laut Peter, nach Plan. Auch wenn sie wie Hölle schmerzt. Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie eine Kriegerin. Ich habe überlebt und Narben davongetragen. Welche Schlacht ich allerdings gekämpft habe, weiß ich nicht. Ob sie es wert war?<p>

Ich blicke herunter auf mein kleines Notizbuch, das mir Char vor Abfahrt geschenkt hat. Auf der ersten Seite habe ich Robert Frosts Gedicht niedergeschrieben, auch wenn ich jedes Wort auswendig kenne. Es erinnert mich daran, dass mich jemand jenseits dieses Nebels in meinem Kopf kennt. Dass es eine andere Welt gibt als die, die ich bereits kenne.

Auf der zweiten Seite stehen meine alte Handynummer, meine E-Mail-Adresse, Passwortmöglichkeiten aus alten Tagen.

Auf der dritten Seite steht mein vorläufiger Plan, meine Vorgehensweise für Mission "12 months". Zuerst muss ich in die Bar. Danach zu Jasper. Ich kann es kaum abwarten wieder in Chicago zu sein. Ich kann es kaum abwarten mich wiederzuentdecken. Doch gleichzeitig spüre ich ein innerliches Zögern, das ich nicht verstehe. Als würde eine Stimme mich warnen weiterzugehen, weiter zu forschen, mich in Gefahr zu begeben. Eine Schussverletzung ist eine ernste Sache. Ich weiß es. Ich muss nur vorsichtig sein.

Stunden später stehe ich im Sparks und sehe mich um. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich hier gearbeitet habe. Ich erinnere mich an diesen prätentiösen Touch, an die Kühlheit der Leute, ihre hässlichen Aktentaschen und Fratzen, an die überteuerten Preise. Ich habe es hier nur ausgehalten, weil ich in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Und weil die Bezahlung angemessen war. Es war erträglich hier, aber auch kein Ponyhof.

"Oh mein Gott, Kiss, Hi!", begrüßt mich Heidi, die aus dem Nichts erscheint. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie nervig ihre Stimme ist. Sie mustert mich von oben bis unten und verzieht leicht das Gesicht, bevor ihre Küsschen kommen. Links. Rechts. Ich weiß, warum sie irritiert ist. Ich trage keine dieser abscheulichen Dandy-Schnürschuhe wie fast 99% hier. Meine Füße schmücken schwarze Chucks. Ich gehöre hier nicht hin. Ich habe keine Stoffhose an, keine schicke Bluse, keine adrette Frisur. Stattdessen trage ich Leggins, ein schlichtes kurzes Baumwollkleid und meine neue Lederjacke. Zum Glück baumelt um meine gesunde Schulter die teure Reisetasche, die Alice mir geliehen hat. Auf ihr prangen die Logos einer Marke, die in diesen Kreisen eindeutig Zustimmung erhält.

"Schöne Tasche", bemerkt Heidi genau wie erwartet und ich zwinge mir ein Lächeln auf.

"Danke. Meinst du wir können uns mal ganz kurz unterhalten? Ich habe ein paar Fragen wegen der letzten paar Monate... Vielleicht kannst du meiner Erinnerung ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen."

"Ja, klar! Gib mir 10 Minuten, danach habe ich Pause. Soll ich dir was bringen?", fragt sie in einem viel zu übertrieben fröhlichen Ton. Es ist so künstlich. Wie alles hier in diesen Räumlichkeiten.

"Das ist nicht nötig. Ist Clayton da?"

"Du hast ihn um eine halbe Stunde verpasst. Er hat einen Termin mit einem Lieferanten."

Ich nicke und setze mich und sehe Heidi hinterher. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Emmett an ihr findet. Ist er wirklich so oberflächlich? Ich schüttele den Gedanken angewidert ab und versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Übersehe ich irgendwas? Wieso kann ich mich nicht erinnern, wie ich am Freitag vor fast drei Wochen hier gearbeitet und auf dem Nachhauseweg angeschossen wurde?

Wieso kann ich mich an diesen Ort erinnern, aber nicht an die letzten Monate?

"So, da bin ich. Reese springt für mich ein", erklärt Heidi und setzt sich mir gegenüber, in ihrer Hand eine Tasse Kaffee.

"Super, danke", nicke ich und sie lächelt mitleidsvoll.

"Wie geht es dir? Ich will nicht unhöflich klingen, aber du siehst schrecklich aus, Kiss. Ich wollte letzte Woche nichts sagen, aber..."

"Danke", murmele ich und ziehe irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ich meine das nicht böse", versucht sie mich zu beschwichtigen und ich lache. Ich hätte mich vielleicht mehr schminken sollen. Ich habe nur Mascara aufgetragen und auf das Make-Up verzichtet. Ich trage kein Rouge wie sie. Und keinen Lippenstift. Meine Haare sind offen und vom Wind zerzaust. Ich habe mich noch nie wohler gefühlt. Wären da nicht die Kopfschmerzen, die Verletzung und die fehlende Erinnerung selbstverständlich.

"Ist schon gut, Heidi. Alles cool", winke ich ab und sie atmet erleichtert aus.

"Gut, ich will nicht, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns steht."

"Das tut es nicht, keine Sorge. Also, worüber ich reden wollte...", setze ich an und sehe mich um. "Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Mir fehlen etwa die letzten 12 Monate und ich muss unbedingt wissen, ob sich in diesem Zeitraum irgendetwas verändert hat."

Ich sehe sie konzentriert an und sie denkt nach und nickt.

"Du hast aufgehört am Wochenende hier zu arbeiten. Früher warst du vier Tage die Woche hier. Weißt du das noch?"

"Ja."

"Und dann bist du zu Clayton und hast darum gebeten weniger zu arbeiten. Er wollte dich nicht gehen lassen und du hast darauf bestanden das Wochenende frei zu haben. Also habt ihr euch auf Sonntag und Montag geeinigt."

"Ich habe nur noch Sonntag und Montag gearbeitet?"

"Ja. Er hat gehofft, dass du deine Meinung änderst und wieder öfter kommst."

"Wieso hat er mir nicht gekündigt?"

"Du bist eine seiner zuverlässigsten Mitarbeiterinnen, Kiss. Die Beste, gleich nach mir", grinst sie und ich schüttele amüsiert den Kopf. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Clayton das in der Vergangenheit oft betont hatte. Ich kann mich allerdings auch erinnern, dass alle, die hier arbeiteten, auch Wochenendschichten übernehmen müssen. Und dazu zählte definitiv nicht Sonntag. Sondern Freitag und Samstag Nacht.

Er hat mit mir also einen Kompromiss geschlossen.

"Habe ich einen Grund genannt?"

"Ja, dein Studium", nickt sie. "Du sagtest, dass du kurz vor dem Master stehst und viel lernen musst."

"Das war alles?"

"Ja."

"Ok. Und was war vor drei Wochen. Am Freitag?"

Sie sieht mich verwirrt an und zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Was soll da gewesen sein, Kiss? Du warst nicht hier. Du warst schon seit Monaten Freitags nicht mehr hier."

Ich sehe sie verständnislos an und blicke zurück auf den exklusiven, teuren Holztisch, der zwischen uns steht. Heißt das, dass Emmett, Jasper und Alice mich angelogen haben? Ich war nicht auf der Arbeit? Ich war nicht hier?

_Wo war ich dann? Und wo hat mich Jasper gefunden? _

"Ok...", sage ich leise. Ich muss meine Contenance bewahren. Vor allem vor Heidi, die jedes Detail des Gesprächs meinem Bruder brühwarm weitererzählen könnte. "Wie habe ich in letzter Zeit gewirkt?"

Heidi nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und klimpert mit den Wimpern. Dann schweift ihr Blick zu mir und verändert sich. Ins Negative. Ihre Augen sprechen Bände. Und alles, was ich sehe ist Mitleid.

"Du hast angespannt gewirkt. Niedergeschlagen. Schlecht gelaunt. Du hast ab und zu die Lehrlinge angeschnauzt, du warst unnahbar, mehr als sonst. Mich hast du fast vollkommen ignoriert. Wie auch alle anderen. Wenn ich dich gefragt habe was los sei, hast du nicht geantwortet. Du warst sehr verschlossen. Im Grunde warst du das immer. Aber vor einem halben Jahr. Da warst du anders."

"Inwiefern?", frage ich vorsichtig.

"Du warst glücklich?", sagt Heidi. Und es klingt wie eine Frage. Sie klingt leicht fassungslos, als ob diese Tatsache nicht ins Bild passt.

"Ich war glücklich?"

"Ja, du warst immer gut gelaunt. Du hast sogar während der Arbeit gesummt. Es war etwa zwei oder drei Monate nachdem du dich von Jake getrennt hast. Auf einmal warst du das blühende Leben."

"Und danach wurde ich zur Bitch?"

"Also so hart würde ich das nicht nennen... aber ja", kichert sie und ich fahre mir angespannt durch die Haare.

Ok. Das ist schon mal was. Am liebsten will ich mein Notizbuch zücken und die neuen Informationen aufschreiben, doch ich lasse es sein und wechsele das Gesprächsthema. Ich weiß, dass Heidi mit einem Gespräch nur zufrieden ist, wenn sie selbst ausreichend geredet hat. Also stelle ich ihr persönliche Fragen, damit sie sich über ihre kleinen Alltagsprobleme auslassen kann. Und ehe ich mich versehe ist ihre Pause um und ich atme erleichtert aus. Während sie sich wieder hinter die Theke begibt und Leute bedient, kritzele ich in meinem Notizbuch und spinne meinen Plan weiter. Bis eine vertraute Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken reißt.

"Wenn das nicht meine beste Hilfskraft ist...", höre ich Clayton in einem amüsierten Unterton sagen. Ich sehe auf und sehe, wie er sich mir gegenüber setzt.

"Hallo Mr Clayton", lächele ich und schließe mein Buch.

"Ich dachte mir schon, dass du früher oder später auftauchen würdest."

"Ich war schon letzte Woche hier, doch Sie waren außer Haus."

Er nickt und bemerkt meine Tasche.

"Warst du auf Reisen?"

"Ich war ein paar Tage bei meiner Tante in St. Louis."

Er nickt erneut und mustert mich. Wie Heidi. Nur hat er nicht diesen leicht missbilligenden Blick. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er sieht mich an als würde ihm gefallen was er sieht.

"Du siehst gut aus, Kind. Die Pause hat dir scheinbar gut getan."

"Pause?", frage ich grinsend. "Ich wurde angeschossen."

"Die Straßen von Chicago sind ein hartes Pflaster", sagt er nonchalant. Clayton war nie für seine Empathie bekannt.

"Und ich habe es am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen."

"Die Hauptsache ist, dass du hier bist. Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker. Nicht wahr, Isabella?"

Ich nicke und sehe hinunter auf mein Buch.

"Heidi hat mir erzählt, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast."

"Ja, meine Birne hat es ziemlich erwischt", nicke ich erneut und fahre mit meinen Fingerspitzen die Blutkruste am Hinterkopf ab. "Aber es hätte schlimmer sein können, haben die Ärzte gesagt."

"Ich sehe allerdings, dass du dich an mich noch erinnern kannst?"

"Ich erinnere mich mittlerweile fast an alles. Nur nicht an die letzten 12 Monate", erkläre ich und er runzelt die Stirn.

"Das ist aber seltsam."

"Ich weiß."

Und bevor ich anfangen kann ihm Fragen zu stellen, klingelt sein Handy und er steht auf.

"Melde dich, wenn du wieder fit bist. Du kannst deine alte Schicht wieder haben."

"Sonntag und Montag?"

"Mittwoch bis Samstag", grinst er und nimmst den Anruf entgegen. Ich rolle mit den Augen und lasse mich zurück in den Stuhl fallen.

Und dann fällt es mir wieder ein. _Jasper!_ Ich wollte Jasper anrufen, bevor Clayton kam. Ich wollte noch heute Abend mit ihm reden.

Ich stehe auf und schnappe mir meine Reisetasche, bevor ich mich nach vorne zum Personaleingang bewege. Reese und Julie grüßen mich und ich nicke ihnen freundlich zu, bevor ich ihre sensationslüsternen Blicke bemerke und mich genervt abwende. Es ist nicht so als würde ich wie eine Obdachlose aussehen. _Könnten diese Leute sich mal wieder einkriegen?_

Als ich Claytons Büro betrete, sieht er mich irritiert an, hält seine Hand über sein Handy und fragt, ob ich etwas vergessen hätte.

"Kann ich kurz das Telefon benutzen? Ich habe mein Handy verloren", erkläre ich. "Jemand muss mich abholen."

"Nur zu", sagt er und deutet auf das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er sich ins Nebenzimmer verzieht. Ich atme erleichtert aus und wähle unsere Festnetznummer.

"Hallo?", meldet sich Alice nach drei Freizeichen.

"Alice? Hier ist Kiss."

"Oh, Kiss! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Du hast dich gar nicht gemeldet. Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's Char?" Sie hört sich erleichtert an. Und sichtlich interessiert. Und ich erinnere mich wieder, wie gut wir uns früher verstanden haben. Mit Alice war alles immer sehr unkompliziert gewesen.

"Ja, sorry... Ihr gehts gut. Mir auch. Ich... ähm.. ich muss dich um etwas bitten."

"Klar."

"Ich brauche Jaspers Nummer. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, ihm ein paar Fragen stellen."

"Ok, kein Problem. Kannst du dich wieder an etwas erinnern?", fragt sie und ich zögere. Was soll ich ihr sagen? Was soll ich verheimlichen?

"Nicht an alles."

"Aber an etwas?", fragt sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Nicht an die letzten 12 Monate", gestehe ich.

"Oh, ok... Das ist seltsam."

"Ich weiß", nicke ich. "Kannst du mir die Nummer durchgeben? Ich habe auch was zu Schreiben."

"Sicher."

Alice diktiert mir die Nummer und ich kritzele die Zahlen aufs Papier.

"Wann kommst du wieder?"

"Gleich nachdem ich mit Jasper geredet habe."

"Du bist in Chicago?", fragt sie sichtlich überrascht und ich lache leise.

"Hätte ich etwa noch länger bleiben sollen?"

"Nein, ich... natürlich nicht. Emmett hat nur nichts gesagt."

"Weil Emmett es auch nicht weiß. Und ich würde dich bitten ihn nicht gleich anzurufen und Alarm zu schlagen."

"Aber Kiss..."

"Nichts aber. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin bald wieder da."

"Ok", sagt sie verunsichert. Ally hat sich schon immer viel zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Um alles.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

"Ach, und Alice? Wann habe ich mir eigentlich mein Tattoo stechen lassen?"

"Das auf den Handgelenken?"

"Das auf dem Schlüsselbein."

"Vor etwa drei, vier Monaten, glaube ich. Wieso?"

"Nur so", murmele ich und wir verabschieden uns und ich lege auf.

_Hmmm... vor drei, vier Monaten?_

Mit pochendem Herzen wähle ich Jaspers Nummer. Und es klingelt. Doch er geht nicht ran. Und ich fluche und fange an irritiert auf und ab zu laufen.

"Geh ran, verdammt", flüstere ich. Und es wechselt zu seiner Mailbox.

Wenn es nach Plan liefe, würde er rangehen. Er würde sich mit mir treffen und ich könnte ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht zur Rede stellen.

_Wieso hast du gelogen, Jasper? Wen versuchst du zu schützen? _

Aber wie immer läuft nichts nach Plan. Ich probiere es noch zwei weitere Male und lege nach meinem Misserfolg frustriert auf.

"Ist alles ok?", höre ich Clayton hinter mir fragen.

"Ja, alles fantastisch", gebe ich sarkastisch von mir. "Ich fahre jetzt heim. Danke, dass ich telefonieren durfte."

"Ich hoffe es waren keine Auslandsgespräche", scherzt er. Doch mir ist absolut nicht nach Lachen zumute.

"Wir sehen uns", sage ich nur und verlasse das Büro. Ich verlasse die Bar. Ich laufe einfach weiter, ohne zu wissen wohin. Bis ich irgendwann die "L" erreiche und meinen Heimweg einschlage. Ich fühle mich niedergeschlagen und mein Kopf hämmert. So viele Fragen und keine Aussicht auf Antworten. Es ist beschissen sich an nichts zu erinnern, obwohl man weiß, dass es mehr gibt, so viel mehr.

Ich weiß nicht einmal wie ich es schaffe meine Haltestelle nicht zu verpassen. Plötzlich bin ich wieder draußen und laufe Richtung Norden, auf unser sechsstöckiges Wohnhaus zu. Der Wind ist stärker geworden und ich ziehe den Kragen meiner Jacke nach oben und stülpe meine Kapuze um. Und als ich um die Ecke biege, mit gesenktem Haupt, deprimiert und müde, spüre ich eine Hand um meinen Ellbogen und blicke panisch auf.

Völlig aus dem Nichts steht er plötzlich vor mir. Und ich schlucke. Und mein Herz ist so schwer. Ich kenne ihn. Ich sehe diese Ähnlichkeit. Er ist ein Teil Jaspers wie ich ein Teil Emmetts bin.

„Garrett?"

"Du lebst also wirklich", haucht er fassungslos und starrt mich an. "Wir dachten du wärst tot."

Sein Blick ist von einer Ernsthaftigkeit gezeichnet, die mir Angst macht. Und dann zieht er mich weg von der Straße, hin zu seinem Auto. Und ich kämpfe. Mit den Bildern. Mit all den verdammten Bildern.

„Woher wusstest du, dass du mich hier findest?", frage ich irritiert.

Er wirft mir einen skeptischen Blick zu und öffnet die Beifahrertür.

„Du kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf und bleibe stehen. Und Garrett atmet frustriert aus.

„Ich habe dein Telefonat mit Ally abgefangen."

„Vorhin?"

„Vorhin", bestätigt er und ich fange an zu zittern. Ich stehe kurz davor. Ich sehe alles so eindeutig, als wäre es gestern gewesen. All die Gespräche mit Garrett, meine Bitte, seine Hilfe.

Und dann sehe ich ihn.

_Edward. _

Es ist, als ob ich vor meinem inneren Auge tausend Feuerwerke sehe und dann ist auf einmal er. Der Vorhang verzieht sich. Und ich sehe sein makelloses Gesicht. Ich sehe sein Lächeln. Ich sehe den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Ich sehe Liebe.

_Ich bin die Hälfte eines Ganzen. Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es wieder!_

Oh mein Gott! Edward!

Ich sehe einen Film vor meinem inneren Auge. Doch das Ende lässt mich in die Knie zwingen. Garrett fängt mich auf, bevor ich falle und blickt erschrocken auf mich herunter.

„Was ist los?", fragt er, doch ich kann ihm nicht antworten. Meine Stimme ist weg. Mein Leben zerstört. Ich verstehe, wieso ich mich nicht erinnern konnte. Ich verstehe, wieso mein Unterbewusstsein es nicht zuließ. _Edward lebt nicht mehr._ Das war es, woran ich mich nicht mehr erinnern _wollte_.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh, I know...! :) <em>_Hinterlasst ihr mir was Schönes? Es weckt die Inspiration! Danke dafür und auch vielen Dank fürs Lesen. _

_nächstes Update: Donnerstag (I hope). _


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ja, ihr seht richtig: ein neues Kapitel! Hurra! Endlich hat es geklappt. Ich will euch nicht mit den Details nerven, aber irgendwann Anfang März ist mein PC kaputt gegangen. Und die letzten Monate war ich damit beschäftigt aus Sexual Seduction einen Roman zu basteln. Natürlich ist die momentane Story ganz anders geworden als erwartet. Ich schreibe immer noch daran. Ich schreibe alles um, sollte ich besser sagen... Wenn ich soweit bin, seid ihr die Ersten, die davon erfahren! Bis dahin kann ich euch hoffentlich mit einem neuen Kapitel vertrösten. Das nächste habe ich bereits angefangen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. (PS: Ich suche für Sexual Seduction 2.0 übrigens noch eine "Testleserin". Wer sich angesprochen fühlt, kann sich gerne melden. Auch gerne über FB.)

PPS: eine kurze Zusammenfassung, für diejenigen, die sich nicht durchklicken wollen: Kiss hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Sie wurde angeschossen, ist im Krankenhaus aufgewacht, kann sich an nichts und niemanden erinnern. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt bei ihrer Tante kommt sie ihrer Vergangenheit langsam auf die Spur. Das Problem? Ihr fehlen die letzten 12 Monate.

Not beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong><em>12 Monate zuvor: <em>**

Die Musik ist so laut, dass ich schreien möchte. Aber da sie so laut ist, würde mich niemand hören. Niemand würde Notiz von mir nehmen und sie leiser stellen. Also halte ich den Mund und hoffe darauf, dass sich irgendjemand beschwert und die Polizei ruft. Allerdings sind wir hier in einer abgelegenen Lagerhalle, in der die, laut Jake „abgefahrenste Party des Jahres" stattfindet. Blöderweise habe ich ihn nicht darüber informiert, dass ich viel zu laute Musik hasse. Und vor allem hasse ich diesen verdammt unausstehlichen Minimalsound. Es hört sich an als würde ein Specht mit seinem Schnabel unaufhörlich gegen meinen Schädel hämmern. Ironischerweise ist ausgerechnet Jakes Kumpel Embry der DJ.

„Ist er nicht der Hammer?", ruft Jake und nippt an seinem Bier und ich verkneife mir ein Augenrollen und stehe auf. Ich spüre, dass eine Sicherung durchbrennt. Eine Sicherung in meinem Verstand. Vielleicht ist es der Alkohol. Vielleicht auch nur die pure Intuition. Aber just in diesem Moment hat der letzte Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht: sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Ich glaube ich gehe heim. Ich fühle mich nicht so gut", sage ich.

Jake sieht mich fassungslos an. Fassungsloser als fassungslos. Er sieht mich an als würde ich eine Sprache sprechen, die er nicht versteht. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Kiss. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen."

„Ich kann und ich werde."

Es ist das erste Mal, dass er mich so erlebt. Normalerweise halte ich den Mund. Immer. Mir gefällt alles. Ich mache alles mit. Ich bin Kiss. Ich habe keine eigene Meinung. Bis jetzt… und den Freitag vor drei Wochen, als ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe.

„Aber wie willst du bitte heim kommen?", fragt Jake mit großen Augen.

„Ich rufe mir ein Taxi." – Einstein! Doch um das noch anzufügen, fehlt mir noch der Mut.

Ich werfe meine schwarze Tweedjacke um und schenke ihm einen letzten Blick. Noch länger und mein Hirn würde seine restliche Fähigkeit zu denken für immer verlieren. Wie kann ein Mensch so etwas nur als „Musik" bezeichnen?

Ich bin wütend. Vor allem auf mich selbst. Ich hätte nicht mitgehen sollen. Ich hätte nicht auf Jake und seine dumme Bitte hören. „Lass es uns doch noch ein letztes Mal versuchen!"

Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein? Was gibt es da zu versuchen, wenn man unterschiedliche Vorstellungen vom Leben hat?

Was gibt es da zu versuchen, wenn die Liebe auf einmal fehlt? Ausserdem: er dachte wirklich, er könnte mich mit diesem „Event" zum Umlenken bringen? Was ist aus dem traditionellen Candle-Light-Dinner mit anschließendem Kinogang geworden?

Jake hält mich zum Glück nicht auf. Er weiß, dass er es damit nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er lässt mich gewähren. Wahrscheinlich weil mein Blick mehr als tausend Worte sagt. Ich rufe ein Taxi, sobald ich draußen angekommen bin. Ich atme die kalte Luft ein und schließe die Augen, während meine Ohren brennen. Ich höre ein tinnitusähnliches Surren und bete, dass es bis morgen verschwindet. Und dann ziehe ich eine Notfallzigarette aus meiner Clutch und rauche. Langsam und genüsslich, sieben Minuten. Bis das Taxi vor mir steht und ich einsteige.

Zuhause findet eine kleine private Hausparty statt. Dabei will ich nur noch ins Bett. Doch in unserer Wohnküche sitzen Jasper und Alice, umgeben von zwei Männern, einer jungen Frau und Holly, Ally's Schwester.

„Kiss, ich dachte nicht, dass du so früh kommst. Die Pizza ist schon alle", entschuldigt sich Ally und ich winke ab und lächele.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", antworte ich und sie nickt erleichtert und stellt mir ihre Gäste vor. Da sind Jaspers Cousin Finn und seine Freundin Lisa, sowie Holly und ihr neuer Freund Dawson. Ich schüttele allen die Hände und bin höflich und wohlerzogen und verziehe mich nach ein wenig Small Talk schließlich auf mein Zimmer. Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen. Auch nicht, nachdem ich langsam, auf meinem Bett liegend, bis 100 gezählt habe. Ich weiß, was mein Problem ist. Ich bin unglücklich. Ich muss mein Leben ändern.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Wie es so weit kommen konnte? Und plötzlich klopft es an meiner Tür und Ally steht da und fragt, ob ich mitgehen will.

„Wohin?", frage ich und richte mich auf.

„Nur ins Henleys. Die Jungs wollen Billard spielen."

„Cool. Klar", sage ich und stehe auf. Ich brauche Ablenkung, auch wenn es nur Alices spießige Freunde sind. Sie sehen allesamt aus wie Tommy Hilfiger-Models. Und Alice und ich sind ihre Chanel-Anführerinnen. Mit Tweedjäckchen und schwarzen Pumps.

Als wir die vier Blocks zu Fuß laufen und meine Füße zu brennen beginnen, frage ich mich, ob meine Eltern enttäuscht von mir wären? - Jake. Diese übertriebenen Klamotten. Dieses unaufregende Leben. Und Sparks! Wieso zum Teufel kündige ich nicht endlich? Ich sehe mich um und weiß die Antwort. Weil diese Menschen mich nicht anders kennen. Weil sie mich nur so kennengelernt haben. Ich bin die Protagonistin meines eigenen Schmierentheaters. Meine Stilettos klackern, meine Perlenohrringe glänzen. Ich bin Coco Mademoisselle. Perfekt und makellos. Dabei stehe ich seelisch kurz vor einem Shutdown. Ich bin ein wandelndes Potemkisches Dorf. Ich bin das Mädchen, das alles und nichts hat.

Entweder sind das meine First World Problems. Oder ich habe ein ernsthaftes, psychisches Problem.

„Kiss?", fragt Ally, als Jasper uns die Tür aufhält und ich zögere. Ich schüttele meine Gedanken, lächele und folge ihr. Das hier ist natürlich keine gewöhnliche Kneipe. Es glänzt und riecht gut. Nicht nach Bier und Erdnüssen, sondern nach irgendeiner geruchsneutralen Seebrise. Dabei hatte ich das alles ganz anders in Erinnerung.

„Haben sie hier umgebaut?", frage ich Jasper und er sieht mich irritiert an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste…"

Die Jungs umzingeln einen der freien Billardtische, während wir Mädels einen Tisch in der Nähe suchen. Es ist Donnerstag, daher scheint alles überschaubar. Wir setzen uns und Holly fängt sogleich an von Dawson zu sprechen, während ich die ganze Zeit eine Ähnlichkeit zu Dawson von „Dawson's Creek" auszumachen versuche. Nichts interessiert mich mehr. Ich fühle mich leer und müde. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es an Jake liegt oder einfach nur an mir?! Am liebsten würde ich in Tränen ausbrechen. Doch ich weiß, dass niemand mir helfen würde. Ich stelle mir ihre mitleidsvollen Blicke vor. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand würden sie über mich tuscheln, wenn die Mitarbeiter der Klapse mich endlich abführen. Sie würden sich zu Kaffee und Kuchen treffen und sagen "Erinnert ihr euch noch an Kiss? Das arme, verrückte Mädchen? Ich frage mich, was aus ihr geworden ist."

„Kiss?" Ally reißt mich ein zweites Mal innerhalb von 15 Minuten aus den Gedanken und ich runzele die Stirn. Für gewöhnlich bin ich nicht so abwesend. Für gewöhnlich bin ich aufmerksam und super präsent.

„Entschuldige bitte, was?"

„Wie war die Party, auf der du mit Jake warst?"

Ich lächele sanft und blicke auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hinter Ally und Holly hängt.

„Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht, Al. Was denkst du?"

Lisa kichert amüsiert, während Holly weiterfragt. Also erzähle ich ihnen die Details. Und auch mein Vorhaben nicht wieder mit Jake zusammenzukommen.

„Das wird Em aber überhaupt nicht freuen", wirft Ally ein.

„Dich dafür umso mehr, oder?", grinse ich. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Ally kein großer Fan von Jake ist. War sie nie. Dafür allerdings mein Bruderherz.

„Sagen wir mal so… Meine Welt würde nicht zusammenbrechen", zwinkert sie und ich lache.

„Ihr seid unmöglich. Wie könnt ihr nur so über ihn reden?", wirft Holly ein.

„Kennst du ihn?", fragt Ally herausfordernd. „Jake ist der oberflächigste Mann, der dir in Chicago begegnen wird. Er verbringt mehr Stunden im Bad als wir vier zusammen."

„Du übertreibst. Wieso sollte Kiss mit so einem Typen ausgehen?"

Drei Augenpaare blicken mich an und ich seufze.

„Wir kennen uns seit Highschooltagen", sage ich und zucke schließlich mit den Schultern. Als ob das eine ausreichende Erklärung wäre. Wir wissen jedoch alle, dass das nicht reicht. Ich hätte sagen sollen, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich hätte sagen sollen, dass er ein guter Mensch ist. Aber Jake ist Jake. Oder sollte ich lieber „Narziss" sagen, das Flaggschiff von Abercrombie und Fitch? Irgendwann, vor all den Jahren, haben wir uns ausgezeichnet verstanden. Wir sind zusammen auf Bäume geklettert. Er kannte meine Eltern. Er war mutig und abenteuerlustig. Aber das war die Jugend. Und aus Naivität wurde Realität. Wir haben uns beide verändert. Nur in andere Richtungen.

Zum Glück lässt Ally danach das Thema schnell wieder fallen. Wir widmen uns Lisa. Und ich klinke mich gedanklich wieder aus. Bis mein Blick zu den Jungs wandert und ich einen Typen sehe, der nach außen hin alles repräsentiert, was mir fehlt. Zunächst scheint es mir, als würde ich eine Fata Morgana sehen. Doch dann beobachte ich ihn dabei, wie er Jasper auf die Schulter klopft und grinst. Ich weiß, er ist real. Er ist die personifizierte Freiheit! Er trägt ein Lächeln, das echt wirkt. Er bewegt sich, als wäre nichts einstudiert. Er ist er selbst. Er ist das, was ich vergessen habe, zu sein.

„Wer ist der Typ, mit dem Jasper da redet?", frage ich Ally und sie folgt meinem Blick.

„Das? Das ist nur Garrett", antwortet sie fast schon verächtlich und ich starre unverschämt weiter. Er trägt tiefhängende Jeans, schwarze Adidas, einen sportlichen Hoodie. Seine Mähne ist kinnlang und zerzaust und er trägt einen Bart, der viel zu obszön für das Sparks und alle Etablissements ist, in denen ich mich für gewöhnlich herumtreibe.

„Und wer ist dieser Garrett?"

„Jaspers Bruder", sagt Ally und ich löse schockiert meinen Blick von ihm.

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie sehen sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich", rollt sie, wie erwartet, mit den Augen. „Sie sind nicht gemeinsam aufgewachsen. Jasper lebte bei seiner Mum, Garrett bei seinem Dad. Sie haben eigentlich auch nicht viel gemeinsam. Sieht man ja…"

Die Mädels lachen, ich runzele die Stirn. Ich sehe, wie Garrett etwas sagt und plötzlich zu Lachen beginnt. Und ich beneide ihn. Ich beneide seine Ausgelassenheit, die Fröhlichkeit, die ihn umgibt. Ihn scheint nicht einmal Jaspers verhaltener Blick zu stören. Ihn schert es nicht, dass sein eigener Bruder einen anderen Lifestyle repräsentiert, in einer anderen Welt verkehrt, eine andere Aura ausstrahlt. Nackt wären wir alle gleich. In dieser materialistischen Welt sind wir es allerdings nicht.

Ich muss ihn kennenlernen, beschließe ich. Ich muss. Ich muss! Er ist wie das Zeichen, auf das ich gewartet habe. Er ist der Anhaltspunkt, die Lösung, die Rettung.

Die nächsten Minuten verbringe ich damit ihn zu beobachten. Mir entgeht keiner seiner Schritte. Ich folge ihm mit meinem Blick, sehe, wie er mit den Jungs spielt und sich anschließend verabschiedet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso er hier ist. Anscheinend nicht wegen Jasper. Auf einmal weiß ich aber nur, dass er dabei ist zu gehen. Und ich stehe automatisch auf und folge ihm. Ich verstehe nicht, was ich tue. Ich weiß nur, dass es richtig ist. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", rufe ich den Mädels zu, die mich ansehen als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Doch es ist mir egal. Ich klackere laut, schnell, unsicher. Am liebsten will ich meine lächerlichen, überteuerten Pumps ausziehen und ihm barfuß hinterherrennen. Panik durchflutet meinen Körper. Garrett biegt um die Ecke und ich habe plötzlich Angst ihn zu verlieren.

„Warte!", rufe ich und bleibe schockiert stehen. Das habe ich noch nie getan. Noch nie habe ich ernsthaft einem Mann nachgesehen. Und ganz gewiss habe ich noch nie einem Mann hinterhergerufen. Doch es klappt. Seine Schritte verlangsamen sich und er dreht sich irritiert um, die Tür bereits geöffnet.

„Meinst du mich?", fragt er skeptisch und ich nicke und hole ihn ein. Gemeinsam schreiten wir hinaus in die windige Frische Chicagos.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragt er weiter und ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich bin Kiss."

„Kiss? Wie die Band?", grinst er und ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Kiss wie Isabella", erkläre ich und er sieht mich amüsiert an.

„Logisch, hätte selbst drauf kommen können. Garrett", sagt er und reicht mir die Hand.

„Ich weiß. Du bist Jaspers Bruder."

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Womit kann ich helfen?"

Ich zögere. Er ist netter als ich dachte. Aber vielleicht sehe ich nur Dinge, die ich sehen will.

„Ich… ähm… Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll."

Ich beiße auf meine Unterlippe und fühle mich wie die letzte Idiotin, während Garrett seine Stirn in Falten legt und mich ansieht als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

„Du willst meine Nummer?", schlägt er vor und ich nicke automatisch, bevor sich meine Augen weiten. Ich will seine Nummer? Bin ich völlig verrückt geworden? Garrett lacht leise, fast schon ungläubig und sieht mich noch einmal genauer an. Rauf und runter. Ich weiß, was er denkt. Seine Worte bestätigen es.

„Bist du dir sicher, Süße? Du spielst nicht gerade in meiner Liga."

„Was soll das heißen?", frage ich bissig und er lacht erneut, hebt abwehrend die Hände nach oben.

„Keine Sorge, das war ein Kompliment."

Trotzdem rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Sorry, ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich…" Gepeinigt schließe ich die Augen. „Sorry, ich sollte lieber wieder gehen."

„Hey", ruft er mir hinterher, als ich die Tür wieder öffne.

„Ich bin fast jeden Freitag im Pushkin. 970 Ecke 31ste", sagt er und ich nicke. „Ab 22 Uhr. Vielleicht sehen wir uns da."

Er geht. Und ich sehe ihm sprachlos nach.

„Kiss?" – Ertappt blicke ich Ally an, die mit verschränkten Armen vor mir steht und mich besorgt ansieht. Die Tür hinter mir fällt ins Schloss. „Was ist los? Was machst du hier?"

„Nichts. Ich dachte nur ich hätte einen alten Freund gesehen", lüge ich und sie lässt locker. Ich atme erleichtert aus. Und wie von Zauberhand fühle ich mich besser. Leichter. Hoffnungsvoller.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zwei Wochen später… <strong>_

Es ist mein erster freier Freitag seit Monaten. Es hat mich Nerven für zwei gekostet, um endlich einen freien Freitag auszuhandeln. Doch ich habe es geschafft. Und nun stehe ich hier. Vor dem Pushkin. Von außen sieht es unscheinbar aus. Vielleicht täusche ich mich aber. Immerhin stehe ich mit einem Fuß fast in einem Hinterhof, abseits der Hauptstaße. Im Hintergrund fahren Autos, hier ist alles still. Es ist ein wenig unheimlich und ich bin allein. Doch schließlich wollte ich das. Ich habe mich getraut zu kommen. Also kann ich auch den letzten Schritt wagen und reingehen. Stattdessen zünde ich eine Kippe an und zähle bis 100, wie ich es so oft tue, wenn ich unter Stress stehe. Em würde mich umbringen, wenn er wüsste, wo ich mich herumtreibe. Die Gegend sieht nicht gerade sicher aus. Aber vielleicht liegt es nur daran, dass ich mich bisher immer in anderen Bereichen der Stadt bewegt hatte. Hinter mir höre ich plötzlich Schritte und drehe mich panisch um. Es ist eine blonde Frau, in eine schwarzen Lederjacke und eine skandalös enganliegende Jeans gehüllt. Erleichtert atme ich aus und drücke meine Zigarette aus.

„Hi Schätzchen", grüßt sie mich grinsend und zwinkert mir zu.

„Hi", antworte ich verunsichert und lächle und folge ihr.

„Verabredet?", fragt sie und ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„So in der Art." – Sie strahlt eine Coolness und Gelassenheit aus, die mich an Garrett erinnert. Und ich fühle mich augenblicklich zu ihr hingezogen. In einer nicht-sexuellen Art und Weise versteht sich.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

„Keine Ahnung", zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Er heißt Garrett."

„Garrett Meyer? Unser Lumberjack für Arme?"

„Lumberjack?", frage ich verwirrt und sie lacht.

„Der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Bart?"

Ich nicke begeistert und sie grinst erneut.

„Was willst du mit einem wie Garrett, Kleines? Du bist viel zu hübsch für ihn."

„Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu daten", rechtfertige ich mich. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich will. Ich brauche keine neue Beziehung. Vor allem nicht, nachdem ich vorletzte Woche mit Jake ein zweites Mal Schluss gemacht habe. Ich will Garrett einfach nur kennenlernen. Schauen, wie er ist. Was es ist, was ihn so anders macht. Ehrlich gesagt will ich mich in seiner Gegenwart suhlen. Ein wenig von seinem Glanz mit nach Hause nehmen. Mut fassen. Mich wieder ein wenig wie die alte Kiss fühlen.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", lacht die junge Frau und reicht mir die Hand. „Ich bin Rose."

„Kiss."

„Kiss? Das ist ein cooler Name. Wie mein Lieblingslied."

„Welches?", frage ich neugierig und sie fängt an ausgelassen zu kichern.

„Na, Kiss from a Rose natürlich!" Und plötzlich lache ich auch.

Das Eis ist gebrochen.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Rose als Bedienung im Pushkin arbeitet. Ich sitze an der mahagonifarbenen Bar, während sie mir ein wenig über die Geschichte des Hauses erzählt und dabei gleichzeitig ein paar Männer bedient, die ihr unverschämt aufdringliche Blicke zuwerfen. Ich kann es ihnen allerdings nicht verüben. Rose ist wirklich wunderschön, mit ihren schulterlangen Haaren, ihren hohen Wangenknochen und langen Wimpern.

„Vor drei Jahren hat Dmitri die Bar übernommen", sagt sie und schenkt mir ein weiteres Glas Coke ein. „Er hat hier alles komplett umgebaut, alles in diese dunklen Farben verwandelt. Früher sah es hier aus wie in einer finnischen Sauna, alles holzverkleidet, aber edel. Jetzt ist alles schwarz. Und edel", sagt sie seufzend, als würde es ihr nicht gefallen.

„Es hat in der Tat etwas Maskulines an sich", beobachte ich und sie nickt. Der einzige feministische Touch hier sind Rose und ich. Der Boden ist mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, die Wände sind mit teurer, dunkler Tapete beklebt. Es hängen alte Schwarz-Weiß-Bilder, die Männer in maßgeschneiderten Anzügen zeigen. Einige Fotos zeigen die Wahrzeichen Russlands, den Roten Platz, den Kreml. Die Sitzplätze sind großzügig verteilt. Jeder hat das Recht auf seinen Rückzugsort. Niemand kann die Gespräche des anderen belauschen. Außer an der Bar. In einer Ecke stehen Spielautomaten, daneben hängt eine Dartscheibe. Davor steht ein Billardtisch. Um einen der Tische sitzen Männer und rauchen Zigarren. Dabei hatte ich gedacht, dass das mittlerweile verboten sei.

„Ist dieser Dmitri aus Russland?", frage ich interessiert und Rose nickt.

„Naja, zumindest seine Eltern, soweit ich weiß. Aus Moskau."

„Hmm… das erklärt die Bilder. Und den Namen", murmele ich. Und plötzlich spüre ich, wie mir jemand auf die Schulter tippt. Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und sehe Garrett dabei zu, wie er sich neben mich setzt.

„Du bist gekommen."

„Das bin ich."

„Sie ist nicht hier, um dich zu daten", schaltet sich Rose ein und ich laufe rot an. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das das letzte Mal getan habe.

„Keine Sorge, Ro. Ich habe nicht vor die Kleine zu korrumpieren", antwortet Garrett und bestellt ein Bier. „Aber Pronto!" Rose rollt mit den Augen und wendet sich ab und dann blickt Garrett wieder zu mir und lächelt mich sanft an.

„Lass mich raten. Du hängst für gewöhnlich mit meinem Bruder und seinen prätentiösen Freunden ab und hast dich nun entschieden ein wenig vom wahren Leben zu kosten?"

Ich starre ihn entgeistert an und schweige. Kann er Gedanken lesen?

„Ich bin ein guter Menschenkenner, weißt du?" Und ich schweige weiter.

„Was machst du beruflich?", versucht er es weiter.

„Ich studiere", antwortete ich. Am liebsten würde ich die Flucht ergreifen. Ich fühle mich verunsichert und ein wenig ängstlich. Ich hatte nichts beabsichtigt, nichts geplant. Und auf einmal sitze ich hier, mit diesem Fremden, der mich scheinbar besser kennt als meine sogenannten besten Freunde.

„Welche Fächer?", fragt Garrett sichtlich interessiert und ich antworte.

„Geschichte und Englische Literatur?", wiederholt er und pfeift anerkennend. Für gewöhnlich tut das niemand. Jeder blickt mich eher mitleidig an, wenn er hört, was ich mache. Alice studiert Wirtschaft. All ihre Freunde ebenso. Jasper ist Anwalt. Niemand von ihnen steht auf brotlose Kunst. Jeder hat nur das Wichtigste im Visier: Geld.

„Und was machst du?", frage ich zurück. Ich bemerke, dass ich mich viel zu leise anhöre, wie ein verängstigtes Mäuschen. Ganz anders als Garrett, der das pure Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlt.

„Offiziell bin ich Informatiker", grinst er und zwinkert.

„Und inoffiziell?"

Er lacht, laut, und Rose stellt sein Bier vor ihm ab.

„Danke, Puppe!"

„Leck mich!"

„Liebend gern!", grinst Garrett und Rose zeigt ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den Mittelfinger, bevor sie wieder ans andere Ende der Bar läuft. Ich sehe ihr ein wenig neidvoll hinterher und denke darüber nach, dass ich mich nie im Leben getraut hätte mich so zu verhalten. Dabei hätte ich mir in so vielen Situationen gewünscht den Mund aufzumachen anstatt zu schweigen, den Mittelfinger zu zeigen anstatt anstaltslos zu lächeln und alles kommentarlos hinzunehmen.

„Du willst so sein wie sie?", fragt Garrett, erneut furchteinflößend scharfsinnig und ich nicke.

„Dann solltest du aufhören mit den Snobs abzuhängen und dich dem einfachen Volk anschließen", schlägt er vor und nimmt einen genüsslichen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Vielleicht sollte ich hier anfangen?", murmele ich nachdenklich und sehe, wie Garrett plötzlich beginnt den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Oh nein… Nein, nein, nein. Das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee, Kiss. Vertrau mir, das willst du nicht…"

„Wieso?" – Es waren drei "Neins" zu viel. Meine Neugier ist geweckt. Vor allem, als ich entdecke, dass er beginnt sich zu verstellen. Andernfalls würde er nicht versuchen das Thema zu wechseln.

„Bist du mit deinem Studium nicht schon genug ausgelastet? Oder suchst du gerade einen Job? Ich kann mich für dich umhören."

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon einen Job."

Er atmet ein wenig erleichtert aus und ich sehe ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Was verheimlicht er?

„Und welchen?", fragt er.

„Ich bin Kellnerin im Sparks."

Garrett lässt einen Lacher von sich und sieht mich ungläubig an.

„Der Edelschuppen auf der Lincoln?"

„Genau der", sage ich leise, fast schon beschämt.

„Du willst den Job für diesen Schuppen hier kündigen?", fragt er provokant.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich kündigen will?"

„Du willst dich in Arbeit stürzen? Studium und zwei Jobs? Brauchst du Geld?"

„Nein."

„Du kannst nicht versuchen ein anderer Mensch zu sein und gleichzeitig im Sparks arbeiten. Das ist viel zu schizophren. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass sie hier momentan jemanden suchen."

„Wovon sprecht ihr?", schaltet sich Rose interessiert ein. Sie hat momentan gerade niemanden, um den sie sich kümmern muss. Drei Tische sind besetzt und versorgt. Und an der Bar sitzen neben uns nur noch vier andere, die sie bereits alle bedient hat.

„Meinst du ich könnte hier anfangen?"

Rose sieht mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ich… ähm… bist du sicher?"

Sie mustert meine Tweedjacke. Ich weiß, wie ich aussehe. Ich kenne ihre Antwort bevor sie den Mund öffnen kann. Vor allem, nachdem sie Garrett einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft.

„Ja, ich bin sicher", bestätige ich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss Dima fragen."

„Tu das nicht, Kiss. Die Arbeit ist schlecht bezahlt. Und ich bin nur einmal die Woche hier. Außerdem kann ich dir auch anders helfen. Wenn du neue Leute kennenlernen willst, wirst du das. Aber nicht hier. Das ist die Höhle der Schlangen. Du hast hier nichts verloren."

Seine Worte entfachen meine Neugier nur noch mehr. Noch nie habe ich so impulsiv gehandelt wie in diesem Augenblick. Auf einmal brenne ich. Auf einmal will ich etwas. Dabei ist es vollkommen verrückt. Es ist als wäre mir eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Plötzlich kann es nicht schnell genug gehen. Dabei kenne ich Garrett nicht einmal. Und Rose kenne ich auch nicht. Vielleicht bin ich lebensmüde. Das muss es sein.

Vielleicht aber bin ich auch ein Menschenkenner. Vielleicht spüre ich, dass sie echter und realer sind als alle meine Freunde zusammen. Vielleicht täuscht mich meine Intuition nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich einmal im Leben etwas riskieren.

„Wo ist dieser Dima? Hier? Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?", frage ich Rose, während Garrett den Kopf schüttelt.

„Jas wird mich umbringen, wenn er das erfährt", höre ich ihn murmeln.

„Dann solltest du ihm nichts erzählen. Ich werde es auch nicht tun", grinse ich.

* * *

><p>reviews = love.<p> 


End file.
